Destiny
by Ri2
Summary: AU. What if BlackWarGreymon had not destroyed the Destiny Stones? What if his fate took a different path? What if he was, in fact...Digidestined?
1. Destiny Stone

Hi all! I'm Ri2, and this is my first Digimon fic. I hope you like it, though it may be sort of slow to start. I apologize for any inaccuracies, but it's been a LONG time since season 2, so I can't be expected to remember everything correctly. But it's AU anyway, so does it really matter?

Disclaimer: Pretty much all the Digimon in this fic belong to Toei. The only ones I own are the special Greymon and Cthulumon. (D'oh! Shouldn't have told you about them!)

The Digital World was often a peculiar place. Just ask the inhabitants, or the humans that visit every chance they get. But many would consider the sight of a small orange T-Rex offering its hand to a massive, black, heavily armored reptilian warrior to be especially strange.

The hulking black entity looked warily at the offered limb. "I do not understand. Why are you extending your hand?"

The T-Rex frowned. "Well…you said you wanted to try out this friendship thing, right?"

"Yes…"

"Well, all you have to do is shake my hand. That symbolizes our friendship."

The black warrior blinked. "So…to be friends, we must shake hands?"

"That's the first step, yes."

The warrior started extending his hand, then paused. "You do realize that I will destroy you if I find this…'friendship' to be unsatisfactory?"

"Er, yes…" said the T-Rex uneasily.

"Very well then." The warrior extended his arm, underneath a large clawed shield, and shook the T-Rex's hand. "So…now we are friends?"

"Uh huh!" said the small dinosaur energetically.

"What do we do now?"

The T-Rex shrugged. "I dunno. Wanna hang out?"

"Hang out? What does that mea-" The warrior stopped suddenly. He screamed and clutched his head in pain. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! It…it hurts!"

Agumon (The T-Rex) frowned. "Oh come on, I'm not that bad to hang out with me!"

BlackWarGreymon (The warrior) shuddered. "It feels…as if someone is…chopping into my skin! I must…stop this!" He spun away from Agumon and leaped into the air, flying into the distance.

Agumon blinked. "Well, that was weird."

"ExVeemon, I know you're stronger than that! Come on, break free!" Davis begged.

ExVeemon, the large blue Mythical Dragon in question, struggled at the strands tying him up. "Urf! I'm trying, Davish! But Arukenimon'sh jusht too shtrong!"

Arukenimon (The large, hideous red spider whose strands were keeping ExVeemon in place) snickered. "Try all you might, you can't break free from my web before Knightmon breaks that Destiny Stone!"

Knightmon, a big Warrior Digimon that looked like, well, a knight, grunted and continued his slow, tedious task of cutting his Berserk Sword into the side of the enigmatic Destiny Stone before him.

Davis and the other Digidestined had found Arukenimon, her lackey Mummymon and the artificial Knightmon attacking the Stone and knew they had to do something about it. Unfortunately, the group's five Champion and one Armour Digimon were unable to stand up to the assault from the three Ultimates. Mummymon and Arukenimon were using their threads and bandages to keep the children's Digimon from disturbing Knightmon's task. "There's got to be something we can do!" cried the purple-haired Yolei.

"I'm open to suggestions." Said T.K.

"Ankylomon, please get up! We have to stop Knightmon!" said young Cody.

The large yellow dinosaur groaned. "Cody, I'd love to, but I'm a little tied up at the moment." he said, struggling against Mummymon's bandages.

The angelic Angemon (Boy, that sounded redundant) gritted his teeth and tried to reach his staff, which was lying on the ground. "If I could just reach my rod…well, I don't know what I'd do, but it would probably be helpful!"

The sphinx-like Nefertimon sulked, having already given up on breaking free. "Grr…if that stupid Unimon hadn't made me lose my tail ring, I wouldn't be in this mess right now!"

The one-eyed Mummymon giggled. "In a few minutes, Knightmon will have broken the Destiny Stone! Then we'll go out and destroy all of the other six Destiny Stones so the defenses between the real and digital world will be so weakened that the boss can come right in!"

"Mummymon you dolt, you've just revealed the entire plan to those brats!" Arukenimon hissed.

"Hey yeah, thanks for telling us!" said Ken, scribbling what Mummymon had said on a notepad.

"D'oh!" said the Ghost Digimon.

As Knightmon continued to repeatedly strike the stone, it began to crack. Arukenimon sighed. "Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway. When Knightmon's done, we'll finish you pests off once and for all!"

Kari looked behind the two evil Digimon. "Hey, isn't that BlackWarGreymon?"

Everyone looked and saw that the figure flying towards them was indeed BlackWarGreymon. "Uh oh." Said the large insectoid Stingmon.

"Knightmon, quick, stop BlackWarGreymon!" the frightened Arukenimon commanded. The Warrior Digimon turned to face the approaching Dinosaur, raising his sword.

He never got a chance to use it. BlackWarGreymon struck the knight in the chest with his Dramon Killers, instantly deleting the Control Spire Digimon. The Dinosaur touched down, glaring at the Digidestined and the two Digimon that had created him. After a tense moment, he turned to face the Destiny Stone.

The viral Mega looked at the large, inert rock. _Why do I feel a kinship with this stone?_ He thought. _I could feel it being damaged…as if I was the one on the end of Knightmon's sword. I feel it even now…what does it want from me, a false Digimon with no heart or purpose? Why should _I_ feel the stone's pain?_

The stone seemed to say, _Touch me._ BlackWarGreymon obeyed.

"Why is he just standing there? Is he going to break the Stone?" asked Kari, worried.

"If he is, there's not much we can do about it, considering our Digimon aren't strong enough to break free from Arukenimon and Mummymon." Said Cody sadly.

"Hey, we don't see you guys doing anything to help us!" complained the feathery Aquilamon.

"Look, he's turning around!" said Ken.

BlackWarGreymon took his hand off the Destiny Stone, turned around, and pointed at the Insectoid and Ghost Digimon. "You two! Leave this place!"

"Why should we listen to a disobedient Control Spire Digimon like yourself?" hissed Arukenimon.

BlackWarGreymon responded by starting to form a Terra Destroyer in his hands. "Aaaahhh! We're going, we're going!" Mummymon reverted to his human form, grabbed the protesting Arukenimon, and ran for their nearby jeep. A few seconds later, they were driving away. With the two evil ones gone, the good Digimon were free to break free of their bonds. Unfortunately, they had run out of power at that point and all de-digivolved back to their base forms. 

BlackWarGreymon fixed his baleful gaze on the worried Digidestined. He pointed at Davis. "You! Boy with the big hair, tacky goggles, and out of date jacket! Is your name Davis Motomiya?"

"Uh, yeah, that's me." Said Davis.

"Please come over here."

"Why should I?" BlackWarGreymon sighed and started forming another Terra Destroyer. "Aaaahhh! All right, I'm coming!" The second generation goggle-head ran over to the Dinosaur, ignoring his friends' (and Veemon's) protests. He gulped as he stood at the towering BlackWarGreymon's feet.

The Mega Digimon sighed. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Y-you're not?"

"I won't if you'll do as I say. " The Dinosaur looked at the Destiny Stone. "Point your D-3 at the Stone please."

Davis blinked. "How did you know it's called-"

"That is not important. Please do as I asked." To himself, BlackWarGreymon wondered, _How _did_ I know that's what it's called?_

Davis took out his D-3 and pointed it at the big rock. Both the Digivice and the Stone glowed. To everyone's surprise Veemon spontaneously Digivolved to ExVeemon. They were even more surprised when two objects materialized in front of the young goggle-head. One was a small yellowish charm hanging from a necklace, with a glass space in the center. The other was a rectangular plastic slide, gold in color with a symbol on it. The symbol looked like an angular M, with a diamond shape coming from the top of the letter, and three other diamonds near the bottom. To Davis' shock, it was the same symbol he had seen on the golden Digi-egg! "That's the same symbol that was on the golden Dig-egg!" Davis cried. (Hey, I just said that!)

"That's a tag!" yelled T.K.

"And a crest, Davis, that must be yours!" said Kari.

The tag and crest floated into the astonished Davis' hands. "That is the Crest of Miracles," said BlackWarGreymon (secretly wondering how he had known its name.) "Insert the crest into the tag to release its power."

Eager to see what would happen, Davis did just that. Once in place, the crest glowed, as did ExVeemon. "Huh? What'sh happening to me? I feel like I'm digivolving!"

(Insert CGI sequence.)

Davis' D3 shook and fired a beam of light at the crest above it. The symbol of Miracles launched from the object, spinning up in the air as weird energy rain fell around it. The crest stopped in midair, spun faster, and exploded in light, firing a stream of data down at ExVeemon, who was standing on a rotating platform of light while energy rings flew past him. "ExVeemon Digivolve to…" The Mythical Dragon swelled to twice his size. Some black armor materialized over his upper legs and knees, accompanied by a pair of large green blasters. Armor that looked like Stingmon's covered his torso and groin area. His white dragon wings shifted to his lower back, and a pair of odd-looking blue wings grew higher up. A pair of big black gloves slipped onto his arms, going up to the elbow. Each had long clawed fingers and a spike coming out of the top. His head changed shape as a red and black spiked helmet encompassed it. As the background changed to a desert, he grabbed the blasters on his hips and fired several shots. "Paildramon!"

(End CGI sequence.)

"Whoa, he Digivolved to Ultimate all by himself!" said Yolei.

"Yeah, and I didn't help him! I feel so discarded." Muttered Wormmon.

Paildramon patted himself, not believing he had Digivolved. "Davish! Davish! Look at me, I don't have to DNA Digivolve anymore and share my body with a big green bug! Woohoo!"

"Wow, cool!" said Davis, impressed.

"All of your other Digimon are capable of Digivolving to Ultimate as well." Said BlackWarGreymon, breaking everyone from their awe of Paildramon. "The other six Destiny Stones each have your requisite Crests and Tags. With them, you will no longer have to fear Arukenimon and Mummymon again."

"Hey, that means I can finally become Angewomon again!" said Gatomon eagerly.

The black Dinosaur continued. "Arukenimon and Mummymon will try to destroy those other Stones. The balance of the Digital World is so delicate at the moment that the destruction of even one Destiny Stone could wreak total havoc. We must not let them do this." He turned away. "I can feel the Stones calling, even now. I know what must be done." He started to fly into the air. "If you believe what I say, then find the next Destiny Stone. I'll be waiting." In moments, he was gone.

"Do you think we can trust him?" asked Cody.

"I don't see why not. After all, we gave Ken a chance, didn't we?" said Yolei.

"Yeah, and Ken's done a lot more bad things than BlackWarGreymon." Added T.K.

"Yeah that's right-Hey, wait a minute!" protested Ken.

BlackWarGreymon landed some kilometers away from the Destiny Stone, near a lone flower growing from the desert sands. _I do not understand…why did I do that?_ He thought. He looked down at the flower. _When I touched the Stone, I felt…like I knew exactly what to do. I felt as if…as if I had a purpose. But what is it? Am I supposed to aid the Digidestined? Is that my destiny?_ After a moment of thought, he shook his head. _It cannot be! I was created only to destroy…my ability to think and feel are simply mistakes, the result of a fusion of the leftover programs in the one hundred Control Spires making up my body. But if I was meant to destroy, why does it make me feel so empty? Why did I not simply kill the Digidestined right there? And why did I not blast the Destiny Stone to pieces? What was stopping me?_ He sighed and looked at the lone flower again. _Perhaps if I find the other Stones, I will be able to understand. Maybe they will be able to reveal my own destiny. Maybe…_ He started to walk away. _Maybe they can finally give me the answers I seek._

Announcer: Will BlackWarGreymon find the answers he seeks? What is his connection to these mysterious Destiny Stones? And why did such a lame guy like Davis get the Crest of Miracles? Find out on the next episode of Digimon, Digital Monsters!

So, how was this for the start of my first Digimon fic? It'll probably get better later on, but the first few chapters are going to be a little slow, I'm afraid. I hope you enjoyed this.

BlackWarGreymon: Where am I?

Me: Huh? What are you doing here?

BWG: I sense a strong opponent. Do you know the answers that I seek?

Me: Uh, maybe, but I'm kind of busy right now. Can you wait a minute?

BWG: You will not give me the answers? Then prepare to defend yourself! Terra Destroyer!

Me: Yipe! Please review! (Starts running away.)


	2. Destiny City

Hi, I'm back again! Sorry this took so long, but I've had too much homework this week. I hope you guys like this chapter.

BWG: Didn't I kill you last chapter?

Me: Uh, no.

BWG: Then perhaps I should do a more thorough job this time! Terra Destroyer!

Me: (Runs away screaming)

BWG: I thought that would work. On with the chapter!

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Davis: Last time on Digimon, BlackWarGreymon ended up running into Agumon, who managed to convince him into becoming friends! But right after they shook hands, BlackWarGreymon came rushing over when Knightmon was attacking the Destiny Stone. Not only did the big guy save the Stone and scare off Arukenimon and Mummymon, but he also gave me the Crest of Miracles! I wonder what's caused his change of heart…

BlackWarGreymon gutted an Apemon with his claws, then hurled a Terra Destroyer at the approaching swarm of Flymon. When they were destroyed, he dashed at the dozen charging Tuskmon, slashing them all to pieces as he ran by. He took a split second to catch his breath, and noticed a Kuwagamon about to dig its jaws into the nearby Destiny Stone. BlackWarGreymon ran towards the giant beetle and jumped into the air, smashing the Insectoid's head in with a great kick. He turned around, his back to the Stone, and glared at the fifty or so remaining Control Spire Digimon. "Well Arukenimon, I have to say I'm somewhat impressed. Where did you find enough Spires to make these Digimon?"

The spider lady, standing on a nearby cliff, shrugged. "Ken was quite the messy boy when he was still my puppet. He planted Control Spires left and right. No artistic sense at all, if you ask me."

"What really surprises me is that you haven't run out of hair yet. You've used up, what, four hundred or so hairs by now to animate all the Control Spire Digimon you've made, including myself? I wonder why you're not bald yet."

Arukenimon exploded. "HOW DARE YOU?! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE ENOUGH HAIRS LEFT FOR A HUNDRED CONTROL SPIRE DIGIMON! FIVE HUNDRED! A THOUSAND!"

"Now, now, pumpkin, remember what getting mad about that little bald spot in the back does to your blood pressure." Said Mummymon soothingly.

She responded by hitting him in his nether regions so hard that he fell to the ground. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME PUMPKIN?"

"A hundred…I believe…" The Ghost gasped out.

Arukenimon growled and turned back to the battlefield. Her jaw dropped. While she had been chewing out Mummymon, BlackWarGreymon had taken out another twenty Digimon! "Grrr…that does it!" She stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled. 

The remaining thirty constructs backed away from their saurian adversary and started to glow. To BlackWarGreymon's astonishment, the thirty fake Digimon combined to form three new bigger ones! _What deviltry is this?_ He thought.

Arukenimon cackled. "BlackWarGreymon, meet your newest 'siblings.'" She gestured to the three, who looked like a monstrous Gotsumon made out of metal, a beast that looked like a composition of lots of other Digimon parts, and a giant red Monochromon.

DIGIMON ANALYSER

Arukenimon: Meet Meteormon! He's an Ultimate level Rock Digimon from space. His Meteor Missile and Iron Fist attacks will make you wish he'd stayed in orbit!

Mummymon: And the big red one is Vermilionmon. He's the Ultimate form of Monochromon, and his Vermilion Blaze will light you on fire!

The weird mutant Digimon roared. "Oh, and that's Kimeramon. But he's old news." Said Arukenimon nonchalantly.

BlackWarGreymon stood before the Destiny Stone. "Make as many false Digimon as you like, I shall not give in!"

"False Digimon? But you're just like them, aren't you? You're cut from the same cloth as these three, how are you any different?" asked Mummymon, now fully recovered from his superior's attack.

BlackWarGreymon blinked. He hadn't considered that! "I…"

Arukenimon was fed up with waiting, and pointed at the Dinosaur warrior. "Attack, my servants! Destroy the Stone!"

Kimeramon opened his mouth, green flames spewing from it. "Heat Viper!" A green energy blast shot from his grotesque maw.

BlackWarGreymon pulled his shield off of his back, blocking the emerald blast before it could damage the Stone. As he replaced the shield, he was somewhat pleased to see Paildramon appear and start blasting at Kimeramon. He looked around and saw the other Digidestined running towards him, while their Digimon engaged Meteormon, Vermilionmon, and Kimeramon. "What took you so long? I've already had to fend off two assaults from our friends on yonder cliff."

"Hey, do you have any idea how hard it is to sneak out of detention?" snapped Davis.

"We wouldn't even have been in detention if you hadn't started that food fight, Davis." Said TK.

"Can I help it if the cafeteria food is so bad I am compelled to fling it at other people?"

"YES!" everyone yelled at him.

"What is detention?" asked the confused BlackWarGreymon.

"That's not important. Whose crest is in the Destiny Stone?" asked Kari.

BlackWarGreymon started to touch the Stone, but paused. "Wait, where is the purple haired girl with the glasses and the obnoxious bird?"

"Oh, Yolei couldn't make it. She's on a field trip in Kyoto." Said Cody.

The Dinosaur didn't know what a "field trip" or "Kyoto" were, so he just nodded and touched the Stone. "Ken Ichijouji, step forward."

"Wait, I already have a crest!" said Ken, taking the Crest of Kindness out of his pocket.

"Yes, but you do not have a tag. Step forward and aim your D3 at the Destiny Stone."

Ken pointed his Digivice at the Stone. Both glowed, and a tag materialized in front of Ken. The young genius slipped the crest into the tag. Stingmon, who had just gotten hit by one of Meteormon's Iron Fist attacks, began digivolving. At that moment, BlackWarGreymon suddenly disappeared.

BlackWarGreymon blinked. Where was he? One second ago he had been with the Digidestined, ready to enter battle with the Control Spire Digimon, and now he was…elsewhere. Where was this place anyway? He looked around. He was in a village of some sort, but on a much grander scale than any he could recall seeing. All around him were strange, moving metal objects in several colors. There were also humans. Lots and lots of humans. In fact, humans were the only creatures BlackWarGreymon could see. There were no Digimon anywhere. "What is this place?" he asked out loud.

"Kyoto." Said a passing human.

__

Kyoto? That is where the Digidestined said the purple-haired girl was. But that must mean…I'm in the real world! He took another look around. _For some reason, I was expecting fewer people. _He paused in thought. _How did I get here? Could it have been Ken activating his Crest? If so, then why didn't this happen when Davis activated the Crest of Miracles?_ He growled and shook his head. _I have no time for questions now! I must get back to the Digiworld! But how-_ His eyes lit up. _Of course! The Digidestined travel back and forth between worlds, they must have their own form of transport! If I can find the purple-haired girl in this place, perhaps she can send me back to the fight. Now, if I could only find her…_The Dinosaur re-oriented the locator sense that allowed him to detect Destiny Stones in an attempt to pick up the girl's Digivice signal. In seconds, he found it. He leaped into the air and started flying towards the signal, ignoring the odd glances people kept giving him.

A furious Yolei stormed out of the clothing store, squeezing the sheepish Poromon tightly. "I can't _believe_ you, Poromon! What in God's name made you decide to try on those thongs?"

"I thought it would make me look sexier!" squeaked the Micro bird.

Yolei stopped and stared at the pink ball of feathers in her arms. "Sexier? Poromon, you're a little pink baby bird with no legs and a feather on your back! There's nothing sexy about you!"

"Exactly my point, that's why I needed the thong!" he chirped.

"And you chose to wear a _woman's_ thong."

"Yes!"

"Its times like this I question your sexuality, Poromon."

The bird hesitated. "Um, Yolei, you mean you didn't know I was-"

At that moment, BlackWarGreymon dropped right in front of them. "Purple-haired girl! I require your assistance."

Yolei stumbled back in surprise. "B-BlackWarGreymon! What are you…how did you…"

"Get to the real world? I have no idea. I need you to send me back to the Digital World as quickly as possible, though. The others are fighting some strong Control Spire Digimon, and the Destiny Stone is in jeopardy." He said.

Yolei blinked, not sure how to answer the monster that had nearly killed her and her friends a couple of days ago and was now acting as if it hadn't happened at all. "Um, well, I'll need a computer."

"Then find one."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay! I'll look for one. But I've got to get back to my school group within the hour or they'll leave without me." She frowned thoughtfully. "I wonder why nobody's called the police yet? I mean, here I am, talking with a dangerous-looking monster, and there's nobody running or screaming or anything. And you flew over to me. Why hasn't anyone said anything?"

Just then, a guy walked past. "Hey, nice costume. Too bad Halloween's already passed!" He walked away laughing.

"What is Halloween?" asked BlackWarGreymon.

Yolei sighed. "That's not important. Guess people these days are too stupid to acknowledge a monster when they see one. Well, let's get going. I think I remember seeing an Internet café somewhere in the area…"

A young man and a considerably older man stepped out of an ice cream store, licking at their cones. The older man smiled and looked around him happily. "I just love this place, don't you Jim? Kyoto is so wonderful, so steeped in folklore and mythology. Why, I wouldn't be surprised if some spirit warrior or something from the old days walked right past us on the streets."

The younger man chuckled. "No offense Professor, but the chances of that happening are about the same as my little brother ever loosening up or me giving you the rest of my ice cream cone!"

Just then, Yolei walked past them with BlackWarGreymon and Poromon. The young and old man stared in disbelief as their backs receded from them. Finally, the old man said, "Jim, give me your ice cream and grab the equipment, I think we've found something that'll make both of us famous!"

Yolei typed swiftly at the computer in the Internet café, trying frantically to pretend BlackWarGreymon wasn't literally breathing down her neck. She turned around. "Have you ever heard of personal space? I can't work with you right behind me!"

"Fine. As long as you get me back quickly." He said, taking a few steps away from her. The lone human and two Digimon were the only people in the café. It had been relatively easy for BlackWarGreymon to 'persuade' the customers and staff to take a bit of a break outside.

A few minutes later, Yolei cried out. "Perfecto, it's done! Now, to get you back to the Digital-huh?" The Digi-port program on the screen was blinking erratically. The entire computer started to smoke. "Uh oh…"

Sensing trouble, BlackWarGreymon immediately knocked Yolei to the ground, covering her and Poromon with his body as every computer in the café abruptly exploded.

BlackWarGreymon stood back up, surveying the room. Yolei stammered in disbelief. "Th-Th-thank-"

"Silence! Something is coming." The Dinosaur hissed.

He was right. Moments later, a portal ripped open in the middle of the room, spat out a Digimon, then vanished. The Digimon stumbled and got up.

Its lower half was a horse with black skin and gold armor. Its skeletal head had a bladed horn on it. Just above its rear sat the upper half of a samurai, again in gold armor. It still had black skin, skeletal features and whatnot, but it also had a short katana in one hand and a huge sword in the other. Its helmet was topped with a golden crescent, and it wore a tattered red cape. The strange Digimon looked around and laughed with a voice like rough gravel. "Eh heh heh heh! At last, I have made it to the real world!"

DIGIMON ANALYSER

Poromon: That's Zanbamon, a Mega Wizard Digimon, despite his appearance. His Cross Slash and Beheading attacks are enough to chop someone's head off!

BlackWarGreymon stepped forward. "What are you doing here? How did you get to the real world?"

The horseman laughed. "I am here to kill! That is my purpose, after all. I came here the same way you did, through a spell. The only reason you're here at all is because my first attempt misfired, accidentally sending you here instead. But my second try worked, and here I am! Now, I shall slaughter the human larvae! Their blood shall make me the most powerful Digimon alive!" Yolei gasped. BlackWarGreymon raised his claws threateningly. Zanbamon grinned, showing his yellowed teeth. "Look, I am very generous. To make up for sending you here by mistake, how about I open a portal back to the Digital World for you? All you have to do is kill the little girl over there, the spell requires a sacrifice to work." His grin grew wider when he saw BlackWarGreymon was actually considering it. "So, what do you say? Do we have a deal?"

Will BlackWarGreymon accept Zanbamon's offer? Will this strange bloodthirsty Digimon go on a killing spree, covering Kyoto in blood? And is the Destiny Stone still intact? Find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters!


	3. Destiny Duel

Ken: Last time, BlackWarGreymon fought off an army to protect the Destiny Stone. Arukenimon caused the last thirty Digimon in her army to combine into Vermilionmon, Meteormon, and Kimeramon! When we finally showed up, BlackWarGreymon gave me my tag, causing Stingmon to Digivolve! But BlackWarGreymon immediately vanished, only to find himself in the real world. He met Yolei in Kyoto, and she tried to send him back, but just then Zanbamon showed up and made BlackWarGreymon an offer: If he killed Yolei, a portal back to the Digiworld would open for him. BlackWarGreymon actually seems to be considering the offer…I hope nothing bad happens to Yolei!

Disclaimer: Forget chapter 1. There's only a few Digimon in this story that I own. Everything else belongs to Toei. (By the way, I know Stingmon naturally digivolves to Dinobeemon, but I don't know what he looks like, so I used something else. Hope that's not a problem!)

Yolei clutched Poromon to her chest in fear, worrying that BlackWarGreymon just might say yes to Zanbamon's offer. If he did, she knew her partner wouldn't last half a second trying to stop the Dinosaur. _Pleasedon'tkillmepleasedon'tkillmepleasedon'tkillmepleasedon'tkillmepleasedon'tkillme_ she begged mentally.

After an eternity BlackWarGreymon glared right into the Wizard's hollow eyes. "No deal."

"Great, just kill her and…wait, what was that?" asked Zanbamon, confused.

"I said 'No deal.'" BlackWarGreymon repeated.

Zanbamon gaped. "But-but-but you're _BlackWarGreymon!_ You're _famous!_ You've depopulated entire towns, killed hundreds mercilessly, left a swath of destruction all over our world, _and you're not going to kill a stinking human?!_""

"No. I'm not."

Zanbamon eyed the Dinosaur like he was crazy. "Why the hell not?!"

BlackWarGreymon glanced briefly at the surprised Yolei. "My reasons are not yours to know, Wizard."

Zanbamon looked disgruntled. "Well, that's a shame. Guess I'll have to kill you then. Cross Slash!"

The Wizard lurched forward, swinging both of his swords in an attempt to hit BlackWarGreymon. The Dinosaur immediately raised his arms, using his claw shields to block the strike. As Zanbamon pressed harder, trying to penetrate his opponent's defenses, BlackWarGreymon looked back at Yolei. "Purple-haired girl, duck!"

"Hey, I'm a hawk, not a duck!" squeaked Poromon.

"No, I think he really means _duck!_" Yolei screamed as BlackWarGreymon knocked away the swords by swinging his arms out, then grabbed the Wizard by the waist, spun, and hurled him through the café's plate glass window. Yolei managed to get down just in time.

"Oh. _That_ kind of duck." Said Poromon, shaken.

BlackWarGreymon started to run towards the glass. "Wait! What are you doing?" asked Yolei.

The Dinosaur stopped. "I'm going to kill Zanbamon, what does it look like?"

The purple-haired girl stuttered. "But-but you can't do that!"

"Why?"

That sudden question startled Yolei. "Why? What do you mean why? Because he's a real Digimon, that's why! He's not a Control Spire construct, like-"

"Like me?" BlackWarGreymon sneered. Yolei said nothing. "Let me tell you something, little girl. Why do you think Zanbamon came to your world? He said it himself, he wishes to kill humans. What do you suggest we do, open a Digi-port and send him back to the Digital World?"

"…Yes…"

"And what's to stop him from coming back here again? He opened the portal once; he can easily do it again. What do you think will happen if he comes back and I'm not here to stop him? Do you really believe your little bird there can save you from Zanbamon?" Yolei had no answer. "Stay out of my way, purple-haired girl. Unless you can make up your mind on whether or not you want a bloodthirsty Wizard Digimon rampaging through your world, don't tell me how to fight an enemy." He jumped through the hole in the window.

Zanbamon groaned and staggered to his equine feet. His expression turned gleeful at the sight of all the frightened humans around him. "Aw, helpless human cattle! Just what I came here to kill!" He started charging for a mother and her two scared children…when out of nowhere, a car slammed into him, throwing him into a streetlight.

"Jim, look what you did! You could've seriously damaged that mounted policeman!" scolded the older man sitting next to the driver.

"Sorry Professor, but if you hadn't spilled your ice cream on me I wouldn't have swerved and run into him in the first place!" the younger man said angrily.

"Oh so you're blaming ME for this?"

"Yes!"

"Well then, perhaps I should just fire you and get a student assistant who can look where he's going when he's driving!"

"You wouldn't do that!"

"Wouldn't I, Jim? Wouldn't I?"

"No, you wouldn't. I'm the only student in your class who hasn't had their license revoked for drunk driving, remember?"

"…Oh, yeah…DUCK!"

"What, are you calling me a duck now?"

"No, I mean DUCK!" The elder man managed to shove his assistant down just before Zanbamon's sword slash could cut his head off. The young man's head was safe, but the roof of the car was ripped off completely.

Zanbamon chuckled. "Well, what have we here? I didn't know humans came prepackaged!" He raised his big sword. "For hitting me, I'll make sure your blood is the first on my blade-"

"Black Tornado!" A spinning black blur slammed into Zanbamon, knocking him away from the terrified men. BlackWarGreymon came out of his spin and ran towards the fallen Wizard.

The younger man got up, shivering and pale. "…MY CAR! That freak ruined my car!"

"Look on the bright side, you've always said you wanted a convertible." The elder man jumped out of the car. "Grab the equipment, we're going after them!"

Zanbamon snarled at BlackWarGreymon. "How dare you! That human's blood was mine!"

He didn't bother responding. "Terra Destroyer!" BlackWarGreymon hurled his favorite attack at the Wizard. 

Zanbamon deflected the energy ball with a sword, sending it hurtling into a nearby building, demolishing half of it. "Cross Slash!"

As before, BlackWarGreymon blocked the swords with his claw shields, then performed the same grab maneuver as he had before, hurling Zanbamon into a parked car. "Terra Destroyer!" Zanbamon recovered and galloped out of the way before he could get hit. The car was not so lucky and blew up. "Terra Destroyer!" BlackWarGreymon continued hurling energy balls, blasting huge potholes in the street. 

Zanbamon kept strafing the Dinosaur, goading him into tossing more energy balls at him. When he got closer to BlackWarGreymon and another Terra Destroyer was formed, Zanbamon slashed at the ball, sending it right back at BlackWarGreymon! The energy ball exploded, stunning the Dinosaur. Zanbamon galloped over to BlackWarGreymon, raising his big sword to line up perfectly with the stunned Digimon's neck. "Beheading!"

As the huge blade swung towards BlackWarGreymon's neck, a white and green blur rammed into the Dinosaur, knocking him over and saving him from the decapitating blow. BlackWarGreymon grunted and noticed that a peculiar-looking ninja Digimon with five big shuriken was lying on him. "Get off."

The ninja complied, snorting. "Hmmph. Not a word of thanks. See if I save your life again."

"Shurimon, watch out!" Yolei yelled from nearby.

"Huh?" Shurimon ducked, barely avoiding getting his head chopped off by the angry Zanbamon. The ninja teleported behind Zanbamon (You know what I mean, that cool disappearing trick all ninjas can do?) and pointed one of his shuriken-clutching hands at the Wizard's back. "Double Star!" His green spring-like arm launched at Zanbamon, trying to smash the sharp three-pointed shuriken into his back. Zanbamon's torso swiveled on top of the horse body to face Shurimon. With a quick slash, Zanbamon severed Shurimon's hand before it could even touch him. 

As the ninja howled in pain, BlackWarGreymon saw Zanbamon was open for attack. "Black Tornado!" He spun towards the Wizard, trying to drill into his back. 

Zanbamon's torso swiveled back to the front and crossed his swords, blocking the spinning Dinosaur with them. "Cross Slash!" He swung his swords out, hurling BlackWarGreymon away and hitting him with a pair of energy blades. Zanbamon then started galloping towards the fallen BlackWarGreymon, trying to trample him under his hooves. The Dinosaur managed to roll away in time, then got up and hurled a Terra Destroyer at the Wizard immediately. Zanbamon didn't turn around fast enough and got hit by the energy ball, damaging him. Growling, Zanbamon started galloping towards BlackWarGreymon, holding both of his swords out horizontally and at the level of the Dinosaur's neck. BlackWarGreymon sidestepped the Wizard's charge and struck his big sword with the Dramon Killers, slicing it to pieces! Zanbamon skidded to a halt, staring at the broken stump of his Beheading sword in disbelief. BlackWarGreymon had effectively nullified both of his attacks, since you couldn't make a cross slash with a single sword! Zanbamon turned to face BlackWarGreymon. "Amazing! I heard you were strong, but I had no idea you were this strong. It's been ages since I've fought an opponent like you, you're a worthy fighter!"

"I'm flattered. I cannot say the same for you, though. Just like every other enemy I have faced, you are weak. Perhaps you should go pick on some Botamon, they should be equal in strength to you." Said BlackWarGreymon calmly.

Zanbamon gaped at his audacity. "How…how dare you…DIE!" The Wizard furiously charged at BlackWarGreymon, starting the fight anew.

Yolei ran over to Shurimon, who had seemed to get over his missing hand. "Shurimon, are you all right?"

The ninja looked at her. "Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'll be fine. It'll regenerate when I de-digivolve. Doesn't even hurt that much, really."

She blinked. "Oh. Well, if I had lost my hand, I'd probably be bawling in pain right now."

Shurimon smiled under his veil. "I'm a ninja. We're trained to ignore pain for the most part."

"Trained? But you weren't trained to be a ninja, you digivolved into one!"

"…Huh, good point. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yolei winced. "Okay, okay, forget I said anything!"

Shurimon immediately stopped. "As you command. Hey, who're those guys over there?"

"Huh?" Yolei looked around and noticed a young and older man with a bag of indiscernible stuff, a laptop, and a video camera. They were currently filming the fight between BlackWarGreymon and Zanbamon. "Hey, who are you guys?"

The elder man saw Yolei and Shurimon. "Jim, look, it's another one! Quick, get it on tape!"

"Yes sir!" The young man swiveled his camera to focus on the injured ninja. His view was suddenly blocked when Yolei stepped in front of the camera.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

The elder man smiled. "I am Professor Haruhiko Takenouchi. This is my student and assistant Jim Kido. We're came to Kyoto to study mythology and saw those two spirits fighting. We thought it would be a good idea to get them on film, so we can later use it as evidence to prove to the scientific community that my theories on this city's connection to the other realms were correct."

Yolei blinked. "Wait…Takenouchi? Kido? You wouldn't happen to be related to Sora Takenouchi and Joe Kido, would you?"

"Sora's my daughter." Said the surprised professor.

"And Joe's my neurotic little brother." Said Jim.

"Wow! I'm Yolei Inoue, and I'm a friend of your family members. I'm a Digidestined, like they are!"

"Digidestined? Then…those are Digimon, not spirits?" asked the disappointed Professor.

"Yeah."

The elder man's face lit up. "Even better! This could still prove my thesis on the connection between Kyoto and other worlds! If these monsters from a digital dimension got here, that means this city could be one of those weak spots in the fabric of worlds that I've been looking for after all!"

Yolei sweatdropped. "Um, Professor, that's all fine and dandy, but shouldn't we focus on doing something about the fight first?"

"Such as?" asked Jim, looking away from the camera.

"Well, BlackWarGreymon is trying to stop Zanbamon from killing innocent people. My Digimon Shurimon is injured, and I don't know if he can help out. I was originally hoping we could just send him back to the Digital World, but he might be able to come back. I was thinking-"

The professor raised a hand. "Hold that thought! I think I have something here that could send that monster back to the Digital World, and keep him from coming back!"

"Really?" asked Yolei, hoping they wouldn't have to kill the evil Wizard after all. (*Snort*)

"Yes!" the professor started rummaging through his bag, pulling out…a pufferfish? "Ah yes, this should do the trick!" He ran towards the fight, waving the pufferfish.

"What does he think he's doing?!" Yolei screamed.

"Oh, the professor's going to try and put a banishing spell on…Zanbamon, was it? He's used it before to exorcise ghosts from some haunted shrines we've visited, I don't see why it shouldn't work on Zanbamon." Said Jim, unconcerned.

"But Zanbamon's not a ghost, he's a Digimon! They're two different things!" protested Yolei.

"Don't worry, it will work." Said Jim confidently. He had no idea how wrong he was.

Zanbamon panted. The long fight was taking its toll. Without his left-hand sword, he could perform no attacks, and was at a serious disadvantage to the Dinosaur. He could only take so much more damage before he would be unable to fight back. He groaned and prepared to defend himself as BlackWarGreymon charged up another Terra Destroyer. Before the Mega Digimon could throw it, a man waving a pufferfish danced between the combatants, chanting some incomprehensible gibberish. Both fighters stared at the elder man. Zanbamon gave his enemy an _Is this guy for real?_ Look and grabbed the old man with his free hand, causing him to drop the pufferfish. The Wizard held his remaining sword to the frightened human's neck. "What do you think you are doing?" asked BlackWarGreymon.

Zanbamon smirked. "Taking a hostage, what does it look like? Try to attack me, and the man dies."

The Dinosaur looked over Zanbamon's shoulder, his eyes locking with Shurimon's. After a moment, the ninja's eyes widened slightly and he gave a very brief nod of understanding. BlackWarGreymon took a step forward. "Why should I care about the life of an insignificant human?"

Zanbamon blinked. "But…you saved those people before. You refused to kill them. Why the change of heart?" asked the Wizard, getting slightly nervous that his hostage would be of no use.

BlackWarGreymon took another step. "What does it matter to you? You came here to kill humans, right? You're holding one right now. Go ahead and kill it, it'll just make me easier to finish you off."

Zanbamon gulped and slowly started trotting backwards. "I-I'm serious, one more step, and the man dies!"

"Fine." He stepped forward again.

"I mean it!"

"I know." Another step.

"Damn it, I'm going to kill this man right here if you come any closer!" yelled Zanbamon, starting to get scared.

"Go ahead." Another step.

"Th-this is your last warning!"

"And this is me disregarding it." Another step.

Zanbamon swallowed hard. "A-all right! You've asked for it!" He started to press his sword to Professor Takenouchi's neck…

…Right until he got hit in the back by Shurimon's giant shuriken. Zanbamon screamed in pain and dropped his sword and the professor, who quickly ran to safety. While Zanbamon was reeling in agony from the giant throwing star imbedded in his back, BlackWarGreymon dashed forward and drove his Dramon Killers right into the Wizard's heart. Zanbamon's mouth opened in a silent scream of pain. And then, he was nothing but data particles blowing in the wind. "Nice work." Said BlackWarGreymon as Shurimon retrieved his shuriken.

"Yeah, though you really scared me for a moment there. I thought you really were going to attack!" Commented the ninja.

The three stunned humans came over. "You…you killed him." Said Yolei.

"Why are you surprised? I told you I was going to do it." Said BlackWarGreymon. "And I saved this entire city from being destroyed. Why mourn over the loss of one who had every intention of killing you and everybody here?"

She just looked at the ground. The professor grabbed BlackWarGreymon's hand and shook it vigorously. "Thank you! Thank you! You saved my life back there, and before at the car. I'll never forget it!"

BlackWarGreymon pulled his hand from the professor. "Are we…friends now?" he asked, recalling his moment with Agumon.

"Eh?"

"Never mind, it's not important." Said the Dinosaur.

Jim heard sirens in the distance. "I think the police are coming. We've got to get you out of here!" he said urgently.

Yolei pulled the laptop from the professor's bag and quickly called up the digi-port on it. "There's your way back to the Digiworld." She said.

The Dinosaur walked over to the computer. "I thank you, purple-haired girl."

"Yolei." She said. He looked at her quizzically. "My name is Yolei." She clarified.

He nodded. "Very well then. I thank you, Yolei." He reached for the icon on the computer screen. There was a flash, and he was gone.

Yolei sighed. "You know, at first I thought he was all bad and just a killing machine…but you know what? I'm starting to think he's not so bad."

"I can vouch for that, he did save my life." Agreed the professor.

"Hey, I'm the one who made Zanbamon drop you!" complained Shurimon.

Yolei continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. "You know, I think he's kind of handsome."

Shurimon de-digivolved to Hawkmon and snorted. "Handsome? He's a seven-foot tall armored dinosaur man! There's nothing handsome about him!"

"Just like there's nothing sexy about you dancing around in a woman's thong?"

"…Touché."

"Meteor Missile!" Meteors rained down from the sky, striking the weakened Paildramon and Spidermon (Stingmon's Ultimate form) and causing them to de-digivolve to DemiVeemon and Minomon. With them out of the fight, the Digidestined were completely defenseless.

"Oh no, we're completely defenseless!" said TK. (Damn it, why do I say anything anymore?)

"Hahahahahaha! Meteormon, avenge your siblings and kill the human children!" shrieked Arukenimon.

The Rock nodded and raised his arms. "Meteor-" He exploded, courtesy of BlackWarGreymon.

"Oh dear." Said Mummymon.

The Dinosaur glared at his creators. "I'm not in the mood to kill you right now. Leave this place." Hesitantly, the evil Digimon did just that.

The other Digidestined started running over to him. He turned and started to fly away. "Hey wait, where are you going? We just wanted to thank you!" yelled Kari. BlackWarGreymon didn't respond.

"Don't worry Kari, he's probably just heading for the next Destiny Stone." Said Gatomon reassuringly.

"He could have at least let us thank him." She muttered.

"Maybe he didn't want to be thanked." Suggested Ken. "Though I do wonder where he disappeared to when Stingmon digivolved to Spidermon…"

Just then, all their D-terminals went off. They pulled them out and opened them, seeing a message from Yolei. "Dear gang, I had a great time in Kyoto. BlackWarGreymon showed up and saved me from this guy called Zanbamon! I hope he got back okay. See you all tomorrow! Love, Yolei." Cody read out loud.

"How'd he get to Kyoto?" wondered Davis.

"What I'm more concerned about is how we're going to explain to our parents why we haven't gotten home from school yet." Said TK. "Shouldn't we be heading home now? We can ask Yolei and maybe even BlackWarGreymon what happened tomorrow."

BlackWarGreymon was musing while he flew. _I wonder…why did I save Yolei and those other humans from Zanbamon? The Destiny Stones are more important than anything else, why did I just not accept his offer and come back here? Then again, if Yolei died her friends would never forgive me and one of the Stones would remain inactive forever._ He shook his head. _And I wonder…is Mummymon right? How am I any different from the false Digimon I kill? After all, aren't I just like them?_ He sighed. _I've really got to figure this out. I'm finding so many questions in my search for answers, I may never find out what it is that I want…_

Will BlackWarGreymon make sense from his confusion? Was Mummymon's statement last chapter right? And could Yolei be developing ANOTHER crush, this time on our dark hero? Find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters!


	4. Destiny Gate

Okay, here's the next installment of my Destiny saga. I thought I should mention that I've changed Stingmon's Ultimate to something I created, since I decided Okuwamon wasn't strong enough. It's kind of a stupid joke, but I couldn't resist using it. You'll see what I mean… (Check ch.3, I changed it a little so you can see the new Ultimate's name.)

Disclaimer: See last chapter.

Yolei: Last time, BlackWarGreymon and Zanbamon squared off in a battle to decide the fate of Kyoto. I tried to convince BlackWarGreymon not to kill Zanbamon, but he ignored me. Joe's brother Jim and Sora's father Professor Takenouchi got involved in the fight and were nearly killed! Shurimon and BlackWarGreymon teamed up to defeat the Wizard, and in the end I learned that sometimes you have to destroy one life to preserve others. BlackWarGreymon went back to the Digital World, saved the other guys from getting killed, then flew away. *Sigh* He's so cool!

In a desert of the Digital World, some ancient ruins sat, disturbed for the first time in ages. In the middle of the ruins was a Destiny Stone. Surrounding the Stone were the Digidestined, their Digimon, and their new ally BlackWarGreymon. They were all waiting for the Dinosaur to announce who would get the next Crest.

After a moment, BlackWarGreymon removed his hand from the Stone. "Yolei, it's time."

"Yes! I finally get a crest!" cheered Yolei. She pointed her D3 at the Destiny Stone. Both glowed, and a tag and crest materialized in front of her. The tag, like all the others, was standard. The crest was brownish, with the symbol of a pair of wings fastened to a rosebud on it. (Or something like that.)

"This is the Crest of Integrity. Insert it in the tag to release its power." Stated BlackWarGreymon.

Yolei frowned. "Can I change crests? I don't like this one's color."

"No."

Yolei sighed and slipped the crest into its place. As it glowed, Hawkmon spontaneously digivolved to Aquilamon.

(Cue digivolution sequence)

The D3 shook and fired a blast at the crest of purity, causing its symbol to launch into the air. It flew past bluish rainfall and hovered in place for a second before firing a stream of data at Aquilamon, who was hovering in a cloudy background. "Aquilamon Digivolve to…" The clouds rumbled and surrounded the great bird, covering him up. Flashes of lightning went off inside the clouds, illuminating a humanoid form. After many flashes, the clouds burst apart, revealing a somewhat strange-looking Digimon. His lower body was that of Aquilamon's, with talons and tail feathers. He wore a belt with a red disc on the buckle. His upper body was almost completely white, with a small torso covered with a sort of vest and breastplate. Metal shoulder pads protected the top of his muscular arms, with purple stripes around the wrists, cat-like claws, and white and red feathers growing from the lower arm. His face was humanoid, but a big metal band that was part of a large red helmet covered his eyes. A large spray of red hair grew from the back of his head, and wars like Gatomon's grew from the side of the metal band. He fell from the sky and landed in a leafy meadow, where he posed. "Silphymon!"

(End digivolution sequence)

Silphymon flexed his muscles. "Well Yolei, am I sexy now?"

"…No." she said flatly. Silphymon sagged in disappointment.

Ken pondered, stroking his chin. "You know, it's odd that you should be called 'Silphymon.' Sylphs are female forest spirits, yet you are male."

Silphymon started sweating. "What are you implying?"

"I'm not implying anything, I just think its queer that-"

"You think I'm gay don't you?!" Silphymon yelled. Everyone stared at him, surprised (Except for BlackWarGreymon, who had no idea what being gay meant.) "All of you think I'm gay! Just because I happened to DNA digivolve with a girl Digimon and have a great fashion sense and have a female partner and love watching soap operas and like to wear Yolei's clothes when she's not looking and think Veemon is extremely attractive you all think I'm gay, don't you?!"

"We didn't." said a wide-eyed Cody.

"Not until now, anyway." Said an equally wide-eyed Veemon.

"What does gay mean?" asked BlackWarGreymon.

Davis started to open his big mouth. Ken swiftly cut him off. "Gay is the term for being exuberantly happy." He said quickly.

BlackWarGreymon blinked, still obviously confused. "I see. Ah, to be gay…" he mused sadly. Davis started laughing hysterically, but Yolei and Kari quickly knocked him on the head before he could do something that might get them all killed. The Dinosaur looked northward. "The next Destiny Stone is nearby. If time permits, we might be able to go there and get another crest right now."

Davis spoke up, rubbing his sore head. "Yeah, then we can kill two birds with two stones!"

(Almost) everyone gave him weird looks. "Pleashe tell me he'sh not my partner." Veemon muttered.

Arukenimon and Mummymon watched as BlackWarGreymon, followed by Nefertimon, Stingmon, Pegasusmon, Digmon, Silphymon, and ExVeemon flew out of the ruins, each with their respective humans. (Except BlackWarGreymon, of course.) "Good, they're moving to the next Stone. Let's go!"

Mummymon started to turn on the jeep's ignition, then paused. "Wait, why can't we just destroy the Destiny Stone here after they're gone? Wouldn't that be easier than following them to the next one?"

She slapped him. "Idiot! The Destiny Stones have been dormant for years, only activating now that their crests are being removed! When the Stone is activated, it becomes completely indestructible."

"Then why did we keep fighting yesterday after the Ichijouji boy activated the Stone?"

"…Because if we could kill them there and then, it would be easier to destroy the remaining Stones!"

"You just forgot, didn't you?"

"…"

"I thought so."

Arukenimon was about to strangle him when their backseat passenger coughed. The spider woman sat back in her seat. "Oh, right, thanks for getting me back on track. Mummymon, follow those Digidestined!"

"Yes, darling!"

She slapped him. The backseat passenger started snickering. She glared at him. "YOU shut up, unless you don't want a chance at killing those humans, their filthy little pets, and that traitor BlackWarGreymon." The passenger stopped snickering and grinned evilly. "That's more like it. Now, let's go!" The jeep sped off into the dunes.

An hour or so later…

BlackWarGreymon walked up to the Destiny Stone. He had followed his senses and led the Digidestined to a small canyon, which held the Stone at its end. It was quite well hidden, but not too hard to find when you knew what you were looking for. He touched the Stone for a moment, then turned back to the others. "Well? Whose crest is it?" asked Cody.

BlackWarGreymon was about to answer when his head jerked up. "I would recommend that everyone move five feet away…now."

"Why-" started Davis.

"I said NOW!"

The kids moved away just in time, as a second later Mummymon's jeep fell from the sky and crashed to the ground, completely unscratched. Arukenimon was actually clinging to the Ghost Digimon in terror, much to his enjoyment. "See? I told you this shortcut was a good idea!" he said.

"Wow, talk about reckless driving." Said Kari. Then she gasped, seeing the backseat passenger. "N-no! It can't be!"

TK took a step back. "Patamon, I thought we destroyed him!"

"I'm pretty sure we did, TK! But then again, this could be another Control Spire Digimon." Said the flying pig.

"What'sh the big deal? It'sh jusht a clown! Clownsh are harmlesh, everyone knowsh that!" said ExVeemon.

Indeed, it was a clown. He had blue ribbons, yellow boots, green pants, and a silly red outfit. Four swords were in a cross scabbard on his back. His long yellow-orange hair was frozen in a strange hairdo, and a black and white mask covered his face.

DIGIMON ANALYSER

Ankylomon: That's no clown, that's Piedmon! He' s a Mega Phantom Digimon and one of the most dangerous villains of all time. His Clown Trick and Trump Swords will do anything but make you laugh!

BlackWarGreymon was shocked at the sight of Piedmon. "That's-that's another Mega Digimon! How did you…"

Arukenimon (Who had recovered from her terror of the fall and had smashed Mummymon's head in.) smiled sinisterly. "The boss made a slight change in my code so that any Digimon I made from Control Spires would be completely under my control. It only took another hundred Control Spires to make this new and completely loyal servant, and he is strong enough to destroy you all!"

Piedmon smirked and leaped out of the jeep, performing several stunning and flawless aerial somersaults before landing several feet away down the canyon. He beckoned the heroes to follow him, mockingly. "Who does that guy think he is?" asked Yolei, huffing.

"ExVeemon, get him!" said Davis.

All the Digimon (Plus TK and Kari) sweatdropped. "Davis, Piedmon is an extremely powerful Mega. Even with all three of our Ultimates, two Champions, and one Armour Digimon fight him, we'll lose. Even with BlackWarGreymon's help, we don't have much of a chance." Said TK.

"Oh yeah? How would you know, TP?" Davis shot back.

"Because we fought him 4 years ago, Davis, and he nearly turned all us Digidestined into keychains!" said Kari.

"…Oh. Well, we can't let him destroy the Destiny Stone, right? So…we've gotta fight him! Otherwise the Digital World could be destroyed!" Davis said.

"I'm reluctant to say this, but Davis has a point." Muttered Ken.

"Yeah! Hey, wait a minute…"

"Davish!" said ExVeemon. "I think that clown guy'sh getting antshy. Shouldn't we fight him now?"

Davis blinked. "Uh, yeah! Everyone digivolve to their highest!"

"ExVeemon Digivolve to…Paildramon!"

"Armadillomon Digivolve to…Ankylomon!"

"Gatomon Armour Digivolve to…Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"

"Patamon Digivolve to…Angemon!"

"Silphymon Digivolve to…oh wait, I forgot I didn't de-digivolve. Never mind then." Everyone sweatdropped.

(Cue digivolution sequence. Since I didn't do Stingmon's last time, now's your chance to see his new Ultimate form!)

Ken's D3 shook and fired a blast at the crest of kindness, causing its symbol to launch into the air. It flew through blue-green rain and stopped, spinning in place and firing a stream of data down at Stingmon, who was standing on top of a skyscraper in a big city. "Stingmon Digivolve to…" Out of nowhere, webbing shout out, wrapping around Stingmon and encasing him in a cocoon. The cocoon shifted and bulged, occasionally flashing and showing the silhouette of a humanoid figure. Finally, the cocoon burst open, revealing none other than…Spider Man! Or at least, a Digimon that looked like Spider Man. He fired webbing from his wrists, painting a spider symbol on a nearby building. He then jumped off the roof and swung towards the screen on a web rope. "Spidermon!"

(End digivolution sequence. I know, I know, it's a stupid joke, but I couldn't resist!)

"Okay, let's get this clown!" bellowed Ankylomon, leading the charge against the Phantom. 

Piedmon merely smiled and started backflipping away, forcing everyone to chase after him. As TK was about to run after Angemon, BlackWarGreymon grabbed his arm. "Takeru Takaishi?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"The crest is yours. Don't you wish to get it first?"

TK's eyes lit up. If he could get the crest from the Destiny Stone, then Angemon would digivolve to MagnaAngemon and they could banish this Piedmon like they had the original! "Right, let's go!" The blond lad ran over to the Destiny Stone and held out his D3. Both glowed, and a tag and the Crest of Hope materialized. TK grinned as he reached for the items.

"Spider Thread!"

"Snake Bandage!"

Before TK could grab the items that would allow him to summon the awesome MagnaAngemon, they were yanked away by Arukenimon and Mummymon's attacks! The Ghost grinned evilly as the tag landed in his hand. "Say Arukenimon, would you go on a date with me if I gave you this nice necklace?"

"No way in Hell, buster." She growled, folding the Crest of Hope.

"Darn, shot down again." He muttered.

TK scowled. "Hey, give those back!"

"What if we don't want to?" hissed Arukenimon.

BlackWarGreymon took an ominous step forward. "If not, I'll kill you both."

Mummymon giggled. "Perhaps, but can you do so before we destroy the tag and crest?" BlackWarGreymon blinked. "These things aren't indestructible, you know. Apply a little pressure to them, and they can break quite easily!"

Arukenimon snickered. "We'll destroy them…IF you can't get them back from us!"

"Very well then, I'll pry the tag and crest from your hands after I rip them off!" BlackWarGreymon yelled, running towards the evil duo. They laughed and ran away, going off in different directions. The Dinosaur hesitated, then ran after Mummymon.

The Ghost pointed his big gun back at BlackWarGreymon. "Necrophobia!" A twisting beam shot from the gun, striking the Dinosaur. BlackWarGreymon stumbled, allowing Mummymon to toss the tag to Arukenimon. They both took off again in different directions, and BlackWarGreymon started to realize retrieving TK's tag and crest could be more difficult than he had expected.

"Deshperado Blashter!" Paildramon aimed his guns at Piedmon and fired several rapid shots.

The clown whipped the swords off his back and spun them like fans, deflecting all of the energy bullets. He then slid his swords back into their scabbards and stood patiently.

"This isn't working. We need a plan!" said Nefertimon.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" said Silphymon. "Ankylomon, you'll distract Piedmon long enough for Spidermon and Paildramon to sneak up from behind and restrain him. Then the rest of us will hit him with everything we've got!"

The others all raised eyebrows. "I don't know, it sounds kind of risky…" mumbled Angemon.

"Aw, come on, what could go wrong?" asked Silphymon.

"Hey, over here!" yelled Arukenimon. BlackWarGreymon started towards her, but she threw the precious items over to Mummymon. 

He snatched them out of the air with his bandages and started waving them around. "Hey! Hey! Come and get me!"

Just as BlackWarGreymon was about to take a step forward, Mummymon threw them back over to Arukenimon, who grabbed them with her spider thread and started taunting the great black Dinosaur. They continued tossing them back and forth, causing BlackWarGreymon to turn around so many times he was starting to get dizzy. Arukenimon cackled. "I know it seems childish, but I just love playing Monkey in the Middle!"

Ankylomon stared at Piedmon. Piedmon stared back, an eyebrow raised. The Dinosaur took a deep breath to calm himself. _Okay Ankylomon, let's go!_ He thought. He took another deep breath and began his distraction. "Howdy boys and girls! Let's all get to square-dancin'! Yippee-yippee-kiyay!" He started hopping about and thrashing his legs in motions somewhat like dancing. "Yeeha! Swing your partner around, do-si-do, yadda-yadda-yadda and somethin' like that…"

Everyone sweatdropped. Cody whimpered and hid his face behind his hands. "I feel so ashamed right now."

Piedmon watched the thrashing Ankylomon in astonishment, trying to figure out whether he should laugh or kill the Dinosaur for insulting him with such a vulgar dance. He started to reach for his swords.

"Cable Catcher!"

"Web Slinger!"

To the Phantom's surprise, cables and webbing suddenly bound him tightly, preventing him from attacking. As the clown struggled to get free, Spidermon called out to Ankylomon. "Hey Ankylomon, you can stop now!" The Dinosaur kept on dancing, not hearing the Insectoid Spidermon. "Hey Ankylomon! Ankylomon!" No response.

"You're doing it all wrong. HEY ANKYLOMON!" Paildramon bellowed so loud that it echoed through the entire canyon, drove several indigenous Digimon deaf, and caused a few rock showers.

Ankylomon stopped dancing. "Huh? Oh, we're done! Er, right, I'll sure be happy to never do that again!" he said quickly, running out of the line of fire.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" asked Spidermon.

"Davish taught me. Now, let'sh finish thish clown! Deshperado Blashter!"

Spidermon hurled several dozen small spider-shaped disc bombs at Piedmon. "Spider Shuriken!"

Angemon's staff was absorbed into his right hand, which started glowing. "Hand of Fate!" He fired a mighty orange beam from his fist.

A pink beam of light shot out of Nefertimon's back. "Rosetta Stone!" A big stone tablet launched from the beam. 

Silphymon's belt disc started spinning as red-pink electricity crackled around him. "Astro Laser!" The electrical charges shot out in the form of an energy duplicate of his body.

The five attacks collided on the immobile Piedmon and exploded, obscuring everyone's view for several seconds. When the dust was clear, Piedmon was standing there, completely unharmed, and the bonds had been destroyed in the blast. He was grinning. Cody surprised everyone by saying a very bad word. Piedmon pulled out all four of his swords. He cried, "Trump Sword!" and hurled them at Paildramon and Spidermon. Two swords struck the Dragon's blasters, destroying them, while the other two caught on Spidermon's suit and pinned him to a cliff wall. The clown then pulled out a white sheet and ran towards Ankylomon, who was too big to move out of the way. Piedmon flung the sheet onto the Dinosaur's head and yelled "Clown Trick!" The sheet grew, enveloping Ankylomon. Piedmon pulled off the sheet, revealing…a keychain of the once-gigantic Dinosaur! He picked it up and laughed maniacally at the horrified reactions from the others and started conjuring more sheets.

BlackWarGreymon was starting to get extremely tired of this game of Monkey in the Middle. He didn't think he could take much more of this ridicule. Fortunately, he didn't have to. As Mummymon threw the crest and tag over to Arukenimon, TK intercepted the objects in midair, grabbing them before the spider threads could. "I've got them!" he yelled to BlackWarGreymon.

The Dinosaur nodded and glared at the two evil Digimon, who were now starting to look worried now that they had no bargaining chip. "Terra…" They screamed and ran away before he could complete his attack. "Such a shame. I wasn't going to kill them, I only wanted to hurt them a little." He looked at TK. "I thank you Takeru. That little game of theirs was getting tedious. Now, activate your crest so we can defeat Piedmon!"

TK nodded. "Right!" He slipped the Crest of Hope into the tag.

Back at the battle, Angemon started glowing. "Angemon Digivolve to…MagnaAngemon!" He was now more muscular, with cool gray boots and purple armor, a pointy helmet mask, eight gray wings, yellow scrolls wrapped around his body, and he had a short purple beam sword strapped to his wrist.

All the Digidestined who had never before seen MagnaAngemon gave a collective gasp of awe. "Aw man, why can't Veemon be that cool when he digivolves?" asked the jealous Davis.

MagnaAngemon felt like showing off, and raised his beam sword. "I am MagnaAngemon, an above-average Ultimate Angel Digimon. With the blade Excalibur (On loan from Camelot) and my Gate of Destiny Attack, I strike out against all evil in the world and…Silphymon, are you ogling me?" he asked sharply.

"Wha? Er, no, no I wasn't!" Silphymon said quickly, wiping drool from his mouth.

Piedmon, who had just finished turning Paildramon and Spidermon into keychains, was intrigued by the appearance of MagnaAngemon. He started running towards the Angel, swords in his hands. MagnaAngemon glared at this reincarnation of his old foe. "Stay out of this. I shall handle the Dark Clown!" With a great yell, he flew towards Piedmon and began engaging him in a sword fight.

"He's so dreamy!" squealed Nefertimon, Yolei, and (not surprisingly) Silphymon in unison.

Cody rolled his eyes. "Wow, Yolei's found _another_ crush. First it was Izzy. Then it was Joe. Then it was Ken. Then it was Michael. Then it was Shurimon. Then it was Ken again. Then it was BlackWarGreymon. And now it's MagnaAngemon. Why am I not surprised? Who's next, Davis?"

Davis recoiled at the thought. Ken blinked. "Wait, Yolei had a crush on _me_?"

"Yeah, she's a really big fan. I thought you knew. She _has_ been quite open about her crush on you." Said Kari.

"I did not know that." Said the astonished young genius.

TK and BlackWarGreymon finally showed up. "Hey guys. Did Angemon digivolve?" asked TK.

"Look for yourself." Said Ken, pointing to the fierce battle between the Angel and the Phantom.

Without a word, BlackWarGreymon leaped over everyone's heads and ran towards the fight. "Could you use some help?"

"No, no I'm fine!" said MagnaAngemon as he parried one of Piedmon's thrusts. The clown responded by slashing feathers off of one of his wings. "On second thought, maybe you could be of some use. Can you distract him for a second, and possibly get those keychains hanging from his waist?"

"Yes."

"Good, I just need a minute or two. He's all yours!" MagnaAngemon jumped away from the Phantom, leaving him wide open for BlackWarGreymon.

"Black Tornado!" The Dinosaur spun into a blur, flying towards the clown. Piedmon stepped to the side, but BlackWarGreymon was able to slice off the keychains from the clown's belt as he flew past, dropping them on the ground.

Piedmon grunted angrily and pulled out all his weapons. "Trump Swords!"

BlackWarGreymon immediately pulled of his Brave Shield and used it to deflect the swords. When he replaced it, Piedmon charged at him, swinging two more swords. Just like he had in his battle with Zanbamon, BlackWarGreymon blocked the swords with his Dramon Killers.

In the meantime, MagnaAngemon was fulfilling his end. "Gate of Destiny!" He swung Excalibur in a circle, forming a ring of pink light. As he flew away, the ring solidified into a golden gate. The gate opened, revealing a shining blue-white portal. The portal floated behind Piedmon in wait.

BlackWarGreymon saw the portal. He knocked the swords away with his arms and kicked Piedmon back. He then started forming an energy ball. "Terra Destroyer!" The ball struck Piedmon in the stomach, sending him screaming into the portal. The gates slammed shut and disintegrated, sealing the Phantom's fate!

The kids cheered and ran over. BlackWarGreymon hesitated, and flew away, leaving the Digidestined behind. "Hey, where's he going?" asked Davis.

Cody shrugged, saying, "Who knows? Probably to the next Stone."

"He could have at least stayed a little longer." Said Yolei sadly.

"Maybe he just doesn't feel like talking with us." Said Ken.

TK smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come around eventually. After all, we got you to join the team with a little persuasion didn't we?" said TK, patting Ken on the back.

MagnaAngemon placed the three keychains together. "Okay, watch this magic trick of my own! Magna Antidote!" Colored beams of light washed over the keychains. In a flash, they were all restored to normal.

Paildramon blinked. "Uh…what happened?"

"Why do I feel this weird urge to carry keys?" asked Spidermon.

"Why do I feel this weird urge to square dance?" asked Ankylomon. At that, everyone laughed.

BlackWarGreymon looked down at the Digidestined from the edge of the canyon, laughing with their Digimon. It would be so easy to go down there and join them. It would be so easy to be one of them. But…he shook his head. He could not laugh. He could not smile, he could not cry, he could not even really joke. He could not join them. He could never be one of them. Sadly, he turned away and started to walk into the distance, alone, as always.

Why must BlackWarGreymon be so miserable? Who will get the next Crest? Is Silphymon really gay? And will Ankylomon ever learn how to dance properly? Find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters!

Okay, I've decided to be fair and start answering fanmail.

Mimic12355, thanks for the…mooing egg and portable hole.

HobbesViviKnux, thanks for the RazorIndigo2. The reason Yolei has crushes on members of a different species is because she's extremely weird!

Devidramon, sorry for the mistake about Vermilionmon. I got my information from secondhand sources, and I know absolutely nothing about the card game, so you cannot expect everything I use to be completely accurate. As for Arukenimon, I'm using American classifications. BWG's partner is going to be…someone you are not expecting. (No, it's not June Motomiya!) By the way, did you mean the flower scene in the show, or the one in the first chapter?

Well, that's it. See you next time!

BWG: There you are!

Me: Oh shit! Gotta run! (Runs away, with BWG hot on his heels.)


	5. Destiny Bay

Hi! Sorry it took so long to update. I've had a bit of a bad week, but everything's okay now. Let's begin!

Disclaimer: Am I really supposed to do one of these every chapter?

TK: Last time, Yolei got her crest and Aquilamon Digivolved to Silphymon! (And let it slip that he was gay.) We then journeyed to a nearby canyon to find the Destiny Stone. But before we could activate it, Arukenimon and Mummymon showed up with their new construct, Piedmon! While everyone else kept the Phantom occupied, BlackWarGreymon and I struggled to get back my Crest. Once I did, Angemon Digivolved to MagnaAngemon and defeated Piedmon! (With a little help, of course.)

"Spider Shooter!" Infermon opened her mouth and fired a huge fireball from a launcher. Infermon was a huge red and white Digimon. A strong carapace covered most of her body, but the rest of it was flexible gray flesh. Her head was oval-shaped, with recessed green eyes and a curved red horn growing from her forehead. Her gray neck grew out of the aforementioned carapace, which looked like a spider's. It had three yellow spikes on top, and three on the bottom. Four thin gray spider legs ending in three talons grew from orifices in the armor. The carapace extended a few feet back and ended in another spike. Two more legs grew from this end of the carapace.

The fireball headed straight for the Destiny Stone. Ankylomon ran in front of the blast, taking the blow. He grunted and de-digivolved to Armadillomon. Cody ran across the snow and picked him up. "Armadillomon! Are you alright?"

"Ah'm hungry, Cody." Said the dazed armadillo.

The small boy smiled in relief. "That's a good sign. You're always hungry."

Infermon was another Control Spire Digimon. When the Digidestined arrived in the snowy glacier that was home to another Destiny Stone, they found BlackWarGreymon fighting an army of Chrysalimon. While they were able to defeat the floating bugs (with surprising difficulty), Arukenimon caused the remaining Chrysalimon to merge into Infermon. And that's pretty much where we are now.

BlackWarGreymon hurled a Terra Destroyer at Infermon and turned his head to the children. "Hikari Kamiya! Your crest is in the Destiny Stone!"

The brown-haired girl nodded. "Great! Nefertimon, come on!" The sphinx Digimon broke off from the battle and flew after her partner towards the Destiny Stone.

"Spider Shuriken!"

"Deshperado Blashter!"

"Astro Laser!"

"Terra Destroyer!"

The four attacks exploded on Infermon's shell. The spider flinched slightly. Very slightly. MagnaAngemon yelled a battlecry and charged at Infermon with Excalibur. The spider jumped in the air, spread out her legs, and started spinning. MagnaAngemon was knocked away by the resulting whirling dervish, causing him to land on Silphymon in a very awkward position. The Animal grinned eagerly. "MagnaAngemon, I had no idea you felt the same way about me-"

"Shut up!" The Angel smacked Silphymon on the head and quickly got off.

"Network Grenade!" Infermon launched several spheres from her feet. They landed on the ground or hovered in the air, then started glowing. Beams of light shot from each sphere, connecting all of the orbs together by a huge web of light that, unfortunately, had our heroes trapped inside.

"Okay," said Spidermon. "Nobody move. I'm guessing that if anyone touches a light strand, all those spheres will blow up!"

"Right, everyone stand still." Said BlackWarGreymon.

"Yeah, as long as Infermon doesn't touch the web herself, all we have to do is stay where we are until this stuff weakens!" said Silphymon. The giant spider seemed to smile, then touched one of the light strands with a talon before flying out of harm's way. Instantly, the entire web turned red. Everyone glared at the Animal. "Me and my big mouth."

The web solidified into a glowing sphere and exploded, taking a huge chunk out of the arctic landscape. The Digimon inside were lying at the bottom of the new crater, much the worse for wear. (Except for BlackWarGreymon, due to his extremely resilient armor.) They were still Ultimates, but were obviously not up to anymore fighting. Infermon opened her mouth. "Spider-"

"Celestial Arrow!" An arrow of pure light lanced into Infermon's mouth right as the fireball was forming, causing it to explode and destroy the Control Spire Digimon's head! Infermon's skin vaporized, revealing the black Control Spire material she had been made of only seconds before she disintegrated completely.

"Who…did that?" asked Silphymon.

"I'd say she did." Said BlackWarGreymon, pointing at the blonde angel flying overhead.

MagnaAngemon weakly got to his feet. "Angewomon, long time no see!" he called up to her. 

The female angel smiled down at them. "Hey guys. How are you doing?"

"Um…do we know you?" asked Spidermon.

Angewomon sighed. "I'm Gatomon. I Digivolved with Kari's Crest of Light while you guys were getting beaten up by Infermon." She paused. "Um, did Paildramon hit his head or something? Why is he drooling?"

Paildramon could not respond, seeing as how he was so smitten by Angewomon's beauty that he was drooling streams down his chest.

Silphymon looked around the crater. "Hey, here's a better question: Where's BlackWarGreymon?"

Everyone looked around. The Dinosaur was gone. They soon decided he had just flown off for the next Destiny Stone and headed back to the real world.

BlackWarGreymon punched a Control Spire, destroying it immediately. _Why?_ He thought angrily. He kicked at another Spire, knocking it down. _Why?_ He ran at another Spire, slashing it to pieces with his Dramon Killers. _Why?!_ He spun into a tornado, drilling through a dozen Control Spires. _Why?! _He flew high into the air and started forming a gigantic Terra Destroyer, bigger than any he had ever made. "WHY MUST I BE SO EMPTY?!" he roared, hurling the energy ball at the Spire-littered ground below. It exploded, destroying everything within twenty-five miles of that spot. He fell from the sky, extremely exhausted all of a sudden. "Why…" he whispered.

The Digidestined had gone all-out on preparations for their next conflict. They had located the next Destiny Stone the night before, at the bottom of a bay. They had contacted some of their marine friends, who had gotten a whole platoon of aquatic Digimon to guard the waters around the Stone. Armadillomon had Armour Digivolved to Submarimon and taken Cody down to the depths to help the other sea animals. The rest of the Digidestined had gotten their Digimon to their Ultimate level, and were anticipating the coming battle with whatever force Arukenimon could muster. There was only one slight hole in their defenses…

"WHERE'S BLACKWARGREYMON?!" Davis screamed.

"Davis, calm down." Said TK soothingly.

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I TA?! BLACKWARGREYMON'S NOT HERE, AND WE NEED HIM TO HELP US PROTECT THE STONE!"

"Davis, calm down." Said Kari sternly.

"Yes Kari."

Yolei rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I wonder who our real leader is, Davis or Kari."

Ken smirked. "I'm putting my money on Kari." He said as Kari pounded Davis for yelling at TK again.

Crazy, huh? Well, if you think the Digimon are acting more rational than the humans, you're dead wrong!

"Silphymon, get away from me!" said MagnaAngemon frantically as he tried to push the Animal Digimon off of him.

"Come on Angel, we both know you can't deny this forest spirit's natural appeal! Now, give me a kiss!" said Silphymon, trying to plant his lips on MagnaAngemon's mouth.

Fortunately the irate Angewomon suddenly pulled Silphymon off of the male Angel. "For the last time, MagnaAngemon is MY bitch, not yours! Go find somebody else to molest, bird-brain!" She hurled Silphymon into the sea.

MagnaAngemon started kissing her feet. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou…"

Spidermon sighed as he watched Silphymon drag himself out of the surf and try to glomp MagnaAngemon again. "You know Paildramon, sometimes I think you and I are the only sane Digimon in this group, don't you agree?" There was no response. "Paildramon?" The Insectoid turned his head and saw his Dragon friend was nowhere to be seen. "Paildramon, where'd you go?"

Paildramon dropped from the sky next to Spidermon. "Hey Shpidermon, do you think Angewomon will like theshe flowersh?" he asked, holding out what appeared to be an entire rosebush.

Spidermon stared at the Dragon for a long moment. "Why don't you ask MagnaAngemon? Seeing as how he and Angewomon now seem to be a couple, he should know what she likes."

Paildramon dropped the flowers. "They're what?! I've gotta shtop thish! Hey MagnaAngemon, get away from my girl!" he yelled, running down the beach. Spidermon shook his head sadly.

A couple of minutes later, BlackWarGreymon landed on the beach, drawing everyone's attention immediately. "It's about time! Where were you?" demanded Davis, rubbing the sore spot where Kari had hit him.

Not wanting to reveal that after blowing up a huge chunk of the countryside to vent his anger he had felt so weak and depressed that he couldn't move for hours, the Dinosaur simply said "What does it matter to you? I'm here now, aren't I?" He surveyed the beach. "Where is the littlest of your group?"

"Cody's in the bay with Submarimon. They're guarding the Destiny Stone with a few of our friends." Explained Yolei.

"Then why has the Destiny Stone not been activated yet? He is the only one of you Digidestined who has yet to receive a crest, so logically this one is his. Why hasn't he claimed it?" asked BlackWarGreymon.

"Cody's already tried. He E-mailed us to say that the Stone reacted to his D-3, but it didn't work completely because he was trying to activate it from inside Submarimon. He's still trying to figure out how to get the Crest without drowning." Said Ken.

BlackWarGreymon nodded. "I see. And have our enemies showed themselves yet?"

"We have now!" cried a familiar voice. All looked up and saw Arukenimon and Mummymon standing atop a nearby cliff. "Hello down there! Ready to die?"

"We'll never fall to the likes of you!" said TK.

Mummymon shrugged. "We'll see about that. Hey now, attack!" At his command, an enormous army appeared. There were hundreds of Control Spire Digimon, mostly Champions, but with a few Ultimates and even a couple of Megas. They howled and raced towards the Digidestined. The six good Digimon charged the enemy forces, ready to defend the beach at all costs.

Cody switched on the radio in the submarine cockpit. "Divermon leader, see anything?"

"No sir, all's clear down here!"

"Dolphmon leader, any sightings?"

"None sir."

"Whamon, anything to report?"

"Nothing but a few fishes, sir!"

"Keep your guard up, Arukenimon might send something really nasty to attack us."

"Roger that, over and out!" The Divermon severed the link.

Cody heard a beeping noise from his pocket. He pulled out his D-Terminal and opened it, reading his E-mail. He turned the radio back on. "Attention all forces. This is Supreme Admiral Cody speaking. The battle has begun back on the surface. We must tighten our defenses. Divermon, spread out and report any unusual sightings. Dolphmon, patrol closer to the surface. MegaSeadramon and Whamon, you and I shall protect the Destiny Stone up close. Understood?"

"Aye aye sir!" All the aquatic Digimon said, severing the radio link.

"Wow Cody, since when did you know how to command troops like that?" asked Submarimon.

"Since I got hooked on campaign games on my PC." The littlest Digidestined looked out through the Plexiglass cockpit of his digital companion. The colossal Destiny Stone towered above the seabed, bigger than any other they had seen yet. The less massive Whamon and MegaSeadramon swam past his vision, taking their places around the small mountain.

"Hey Cody, do you think BlackWarGreymon's on the level with us?" asked Submarimon suddenly.

"Why do you ask?" asked Cody, surprised.

"I dunno. Just don't want him goin' berserk on us again!"

Cody thought for a moment. "No. I don't really think we should trust BlackWarGreymon."

"No?"

"No. He's a Virus Digimon. Virus Digimon are always evil, so they can't be trusted. He's already tried to kill us! Why would he just change sides like that? I honestly think he's setting us up to be slaughtered like lambs."

Submarimon rolled his eyes. "And I suppose that part of the reason you don't trust Ken either is because Wormmon is a Virus-type?"

"Yes."

"Woo boy. Cody, remind me to tell you about the Purification War sometime. That kind of racism almost destroyed the Digiworld thousands of years ago!"

Just then, the radio flickered on. "Admiral! Admiral! We've spotted something!" said a Divermon.

"What? What is it?" asked Cody frantically.

"It's-it's horrible! It's taking out my squad as we speak! It's heavily armored and dangerous! Oh no…it's spotted me! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-" the radio cut off.

Cody quickly switched frequencies. "Dolphmon squad 2, come in! Do you read me?" Nothing. "Squad 2, come in!" Still nothing. "Oh no…we only had one squad of Divermon and one squad of Dolphmon! I think we're in trouble…"

"Cody, something's coming!" said Submarimon urgently.

Cody looked up from the dashboard and saw a huge sea monster swimming towards them. It looked like Seadramon, but much bigger! It had gray skin, purple hair, two tail ends, and was covered in gold armor, with a knife-shaped horn and a cannon for a nose. "What is that thing?"

DIGIMON ANALYSER

Submarimon: That's MetalSeadramon, a water dwelling Android Digimon who just happens to be Seadramon's Mega form. He rules the seas with an iron tail and his River of Power attack!

Cody turned the radio back on. "MegaSeadramon, Whamon, stop that Android! We can't let him destroy the Destiny Stone!"

"Right!" chorused the sea dragon and the whale.

Whamon swam forward at top speed, trying to ram the metal serpent. MetalSeadramon slithered out of harm's way and wrapped his coils around the whale, constricting him. MegaSeadramon's horn started crackling with electricity. "Thunder Javelin!" A blue lightning bolt knifed through the water towards the Android. The bolt struck MetalSeadramon's horn, sending a current down his metal body. It was quickly apparent that MetalSeadramon's armor was shockproof. It was equally apparent that Whamon was not. The poor whale was deleted instantly by the powerful electric current.

MetalSeadramon lazily looked at his lower-leveled counterpart and opened his mouth. "Giga Ice Blast!" A huge blast of ice shot from the serpent's mouth.

MegaSeadramon quickly opened his mouth as well. "Mega Ice Blast!" A significantly smaller ice blast shot from his mouth.

The two blasts converged, struggling to overcome each other. MegaSeadramon's attack was swiftly engulfed by the Mega's ice, and the poor Ultimate Digimon was frozen solid. With that distraction out of the way, MetalSeadramon turned his attention to the Destiny Stone. Blue particles started to gather in his nose cannon. "River of Power!" At that second, Submarimon slammed into the Android's head, causing his incredible blue laser to just barely miss the stone. Angrily, the serpent turned its head, ready to crush the insolent submarine.

Submarimon was able to dodge MetalSeadramon's sudden lunge, and aimed for the Android's eyes. "Submarine Attack!" Little projectiles were launched from his barbed harpoon nose, hitting the dragon's left eye. 

MetalSeadramon hissed in pain and swam away. As Submarimon started to give chase, the Android doubled back. "Giga Ice Blast!" Revving his engines to full throttle, Submarimon managed to dodge the ice blast. Unfortunately, MetalSeadramon was now about to use his ultimate attack. "River of-"

"Oxygen Torpedo!" A pair of missiles formed of compressed oxygen launched from Submarimon's torpedo tubes. They struck the energy mass in MetalSeadramon's snout, exploding and engulfing the Androids head in an explosion. "All right, we did it!" said Submarimon happily.

"Uh, Submarimon? Don't be so sure…" said Cody.

MetalSeadramon didn't look even slightly damaged by the explosion. His cannon seemed to be insulated against explosions, which had possibly saved the Android's false life. "Dangnabit, I thought that would work!" The dragon lunged, ensnaring Submarimon in his coils before he could escape. The false Android then started constricting, crushing the poor submarine.

The cockpit started to crack, and water began seeping in. Cody frantically started to compose an E-mail, but some of the water splashed on his D-Terminal, shorting it out. He started to whimper, knowing that if he wasn't rescued soon, he would die in a watery grave.

"Black Tornado!" The Machinedramon never saw it coming and was deleted instantly. BlackWarGreymon came out of his spin and hurled an energy ball at a swarm of Snimon. There were still quite a few Control Spire Digimon to go, though. He was about to confront a group of Okuwamon when he felt a sudden pain in his chest. In an instant, BlackWarGreymon knew that Cody was in danger. _The human…he is trapped! If I don't do something, he might very well die!_ Without any explanation as to how, BlackWarGreymon knew exactly what to do.

Landing on the ground, he ran towards where the water met the sand, slicing apart any Digimon who got in his way. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his…teammates battling the rest of the army. He couldn't concern himself with them right now, Cody was dying! He stopped at the edge of the beach, letting the waves roll over his feet. Blocking out the sounds of fighting behind him, he concentrated, trying to access his mystic link to the Destiny Stones. "Stone of Destiny…ancient guardian…lend me the power to save the brave human and Digimon in your waters!"

After a long, tense moment, a voice in the Dinosaur's head said _Granted._

Mentally thanking the stone, BlackWarGreymon focused. He started to glow, attracting attention from all over the battlefield. Instead of attacking, the construct Digimon found themselves waiting to see what would happen. The Dinosaur clasped his hands together, stretching his arms straight out. With a roar, he flung his arms apart.

And just as the Red Sea parted for Moses, the waters of the bay split open at the behest of BlackWarGreymon. The Destiny Stone, along with MetalSeadramon and the captive Submarimon were revealed. BlackWarGreymon stopped glowing and ran down into the rift. There was a long silence. "Well, what are you all waiting for? Go after him!" Arukenimon finally managed to bellow. The constructs roared and ran (or flew) into the liquid fissure, leaving a group of very surprised and confused Digidestined behind.

The sudden exposure to air startled MetalSeadramon so much that he dropped Submarimon onto the sea floor. The submarine hit the ground and instantly de-digivolved to Armadillomon, with Cody on top of him. "Ow...what happened?" asked the armadillo.

"I have no idea." Said Cody honestly. MetalSeadramon took notice of them again, hissed, and started to charge his River of Power attack. "Uh oh!"

"Black Tornado!" A dark blur whizzed past, driving right through MetalSeadramon' head and out the other side. The Android's skin shattered, and then it vaporized. BlackWarGreymon landed in front of the astonished Cody. "You are Iori Hida, correct?" Cody nodded, a little scared. "Come with me. I will take you to the Destiny Stone." He extended a hand. Cody took a step back. "Is something wrong?"

"…No. Thank you for saving me from MetalSeadramon, but I can get there myself." Said Cody firmly.

BlackWarGreymon was about to argue, but the battle cries of the few hundred remaining Control Spire Digimon coming towards them caught his attention. "If you are going yourself, then leave now! I will hold them off until you can get the crest." BlackWarGreymon ran towards the approaching army. Up at the top of the fissure, the other Digidestined and Digimon joined the battle as well, followed by the uneasy Arukenimon and Mummymon.

Cody held out his D-3. "Okay Armadillomon, let's go!"

"Armadillomon Armour Digivolve to…Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge!"

"Didn't it used to be the Drill of Power?"

"Yeah, but I changed it so I'd sound smarter, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Cody climbed onto the Insectoid's shell. Digmon's wings flared and he took off. 

A few minutes later, the bug landed on the big holy ring encircling the Destiny Stone. "Okay Cody, let's get this over with! I wanna join the others and show them how cool my Ultimate form is gonna be! I bet I'm gonna be something awesome, like WarAnkylomon, or maybe Sephirothmon, or maybe…" As Digmon de-digivolved and continued babbling about what he would Digivolve to, Cody shook his head in amusement and pointed his D-3 at the Destiny Stone.

A Megadramon noticed Cody and Armadillomon standing on the holy ring. Sifting through its not-too-bright brain, the Dark Dragon realized they were Digidestined.

It was programmed to kill Digidestined.

"Darkside Attack!" The dragon's metal claws unfolded, launching a dozen missiles at the Destiny Stone.

A second later the construct was deleted by BlackWarGreymon, who then noticed the missiles streaking towards the Stone. He flew after them.

A tag and crest materialized in front of Cody. The Crest was gray, with the symbol of a six-pointed star inside of three concentric circle engraved in it. He grabbed both items and began to slide the crest into the tag.

That's when Megadramon's missiles struck. Since Cody had extracted the crest just a few seconds before, the missiles did no damage to the now-invincible rock. Unfortunately, one of the missiles hit the holy ring, causing Cody and Armadillomon to lose their balance and fall off. Screaming, Cody lost his grip on the crest, and it fell above him as he plummeted downward. The small boy closed his eyes, anticipating a gruesome impact…and was surprised to feel metal. Opening his eyes, Cody say he and Armadillomon had been caught only five feet from the ground by BlackWarGreymon. "You-you saved us!"

"Where is the Crest?" asked the Dinosaur. The small plastic slide fell right down on them, bouncing off of Armadillomon's shell and landing in Cody's hands. "Never mind."

The Mega dropped to the ground, putting down the boy and Digimon. "Why did you save us?" asked Cody, still in shock.

BlackWarGreymon hesitated. "To tell the truth, I don't know. It just seemed…like the right thing to do." He looked over his shoulder. "There are still a good number of Control Spire Digimon. Quickly, use the Crest of Wisdom so we can join the battle!" Cody nodded and inserted the crest into the tag.

"Armadillomon Digivolve to…Ankylomon!"

(Cue digivolution sequence)

The D-3 rumbled and fired a blast at the Crest of Wisdom. An emblem of the crest launched from the tag, spinning and twirling up and up past blue-green rainfall. At the peak of its flight it stopped, spun faster, and fired a data stream downward, striking Ankylomon on a platform of rock. "Ankylomon Digivolve to…" The Dinosaur curled into a ball and sprung high into the air, vanishing in a twinkle. A second later, something HUGE slammed down in a nondescript area with lots of bells and crosses. He was made completely of silver and gold metal, except for two white wings on his back. His legs were egg-shaped with two gold bands, and in lieu of feet he had a pair of gold nozzles, like a rocket. His lower body was basically a big metal skirt covered almost completely in gold except for the front, where a golden sun with a Yin-Yang symbol was embossed. His waist was thin, with gold studs on it. His torso was an oval with a blue jewel in the center and a few gold designs. His shoulders were round balls with red stones on the front. His arms had no joints, going straight down and ending in very small three-clawed hands. He had a small gold neck supporting a big oval head with handle-like ears, an expressionless hole for a mouth, immobile slitted bulges for eyes, a blue jewel on his forehead, and a gold top with a domed pillar that had a cross coming out of the top. The colossus posed for the camera." Shakkoumon!"

(End Digivolution sequence.)

Shakkoumon was big, and I mean BIG. He was approximately the size of the Destiny Stone, towering over all other Digimon in the fight. "Well Cody, how do I look?" asked the humongous Mutant Digimon.

Cody sweatdropped. "You look like a giant teapot." Shakkoumon facefaulted, causing a small but strong earthquake.

The Mutant got back on his "feet". "Yeah, well I can fight! Justice Beam!" Pink lasers shot from his eye slits, deleting a Gigadramon. "Could a teapot do that Cody? Well, could he? How about this! Kachina Bombs!" The sun symbol opened up, launching several bladed disks that destroyed an Okuwamon. "And there's more where that came from! I'll show you I'm no teapot! Chaaaaarrrrrrge!" Shakkoumon levitated (seeing as how he had no actual feet) towards the false Digimon. Cody and BlackWarGreymon sweatdropped and ran after him.

After a quick and violent battle (Made more so by Shakkoumon's frequent outbursts about not being a teapot) all the Control Spire Digimon had been deleted, leaving only the Digidestined, their six Ultimates, BlackWarGreymon, and the nefarious duo of Arukenimon and Mummymon. "You have two choice: You can either fight and die, or you can surrender. Which is it?" said TK.

Arukenimon surprised everyone by laughing. "Fools! I still have my secret weapon! My most powerful Digimon ever, created from five hundred Control Spire Digimon, is preparing to attack you from the rear!"

Everyone instantly whirled around to see…nothing. They turned around again and saw that Arukenimon and Mummymon had disappeared. "I can't believe I fell for the oldest trick in the book!" whined Davis.

"I can believe you fell for it, but I don't believe _we _fell for it!" moaned Yolei.

BlackWarGreymon started to walk away. "Well, I'd better get going. See you all at the next Destiny Stone."

"Wait!" said Cody. BlackWarGreymon turned around. "I want to thank you…and apologize. I thought you were trying to trick us into activating the Destiny Stones for some nefarious purpose, but I see I was wrong. To make up for it…well, do you think we can be friends?"

The Dinosaur was startled. "You want to be friends…with me?" Cody nodded. "But…why?"

"You helped us all get our crests, that's why!" said Davis.

"You showed me the necessity of sacrificing one life to save many." Said Yolei.

"You walked down the same path of redemption that I have." Said Ken.

"You saved our lives so many times now that you're almost one of our own Digimon." Said TK.

"You proved to me that I can't judge Digimon by their type." Said Cody.

"So, in closing, you've done so much for us Digidestined it's only fair that you really become one of our group. Do you think that we could be your friends?" asked Kari.

BlackWarGreymon was stunned. He didn't know what to do. Finally, he said, "All of you…want to be my friends?" They nodded. "Then…look out, Arukenimon and Mummymon!"

Everyone turned around, seeing…absolutely nothing. They turned back and saw BlackWarGreymon was gone. "I can't believe we fell for the oldest trick in the book twice in a row!" complained Davis.

"By the way, the answer's yes!" yelled BlackWarGreymon from a nearby cliff. As they all looked up to see him, he gave a hearty wave, then ran off.

BlackWarGreymon was experiencing something he had never felt before.

Happiness. For the first time in his short life, he was actually happy.

It was a good feeling. _I never thought I could feel this way!_ Thought BlackWarGreymon as he walked through a field of flowers. _I feel…so exuberant, ecstatic! What was that word Ken used? Oh yes, I feel quite gay right now!_ He picked a flower and sniffed it. _Ah, bliss! So this is what it's like to have friends and be happy! I hope this emotion lasts, I could grow quite used to it._ Carefully putting the flower down, BlackWarGreymon continued on his way. He couldn't resist skipping a little as he walked.

At last, BlackWarGreymon has discovered happiness. But the story's not over yet! There's still one Destiny Stone left, who will receive its crest? Find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters!

Another chapter done! This may be hard to believe, but we're almost done with the story. I hope you've enjoyed my first venture into Digimon fanfiction so far, and I also hope there will be more stories to come. Now for some fanmail.

HVK, thanks for the Zim keychain and the doorbell.

See you next time!

BWG: I feel so happy, I may not try to kill the author anymore! Please review!


	6. Destiny Foretold

Hi, I'm back with another exciting chapter!

Disclaimer: See previous chapter

Cody: Last time, Kari got her Crest after a fierce fight with Infermon. BlackWarGreymon went berserk on a field of Control Spires, thinking he had no chance of ever having a friend. When he showed up at the bay where the rest of us had found another Destiny Stone, Arukenimon attacked with a huge army! BlackWarGreymon somehow sensed when I was in danger when MetalSeadramon attacked Submarimon and parted the entire bay just to save me! He saved me again when I fell off of the Destiny Stone, and I realized you shouldn't judge a Digimon by its type. I used the Crest of Wisdom to Digivolve Ankylomon to Shakkoumon, and we destroyed the spider lady's army! BlackWarGreymon ran off, but not before agreeing to be our friend. He looked pretty happy when he flew off…

"Spinning Cutter!"

"Spinning Cutter!"

Sparks flew as blades met armor. A pair of swift blurs dashed past BlackWarGreymon, striking him repeatedly. He groaned and fell to his knees. "Stand…still…why don't you?"

The blurs stopped moving. They were identical, each a humanoid with scarves, ice skates, and bladed arms. (Sorry, but I don't have any picture so I'm not really sure what they look like.) "Ha! You dare to ask US to stand still?" one of them, a male, mocked.

"Perhaps we should educate this lout as to who we are, dear brother." Said the other one, a female.

"Yes, of course. We are the Rinkmon twins!"

DIGIMON ANALYSER

BWG: Rinkmon are swift Android Digimon with sharp blades on their arms. Their universal skates allow them to dash across any surface at close to the speed of light, making them the fastest Digimon in the world!

BlackWarGreymon slowly got back up. "The two of you are only Armors. I am a Mega. How do you expect to defeat me?"

The male laughed. "We may be a few levels below you, but even a Mega can be worn down by our speed!"

"And after all, you can't hit what you can't catch." Added the female Rinkmon.

With that, they started skating towards BlackWarGreymon, phasing in and out of his vision. He lashed out with his claws and energy balls, failing to hit them every time. They appeared for a brief moment on either side of him. "Spinning Cutter!" Moving at the speed of light, they spun around him, slashing him over and over with their blades. As he fell to his knees again, they reappeared for another second. "Quadruple Storm!" The twins accelerated again, not moving so fast that they could not be seen, but fast enough to leave behind three after-images each. As the Dinosaur struggled to get back up, the Rinkmon skated past, each real and after-image skater slashing at him. He fell again. The Rinkmon vanished from view.

BlackWarGreymon started to get up again, but his warrior's instincts stopped him. _Wait! They'll just hit me again. I must use their own speed against them. It's the only thing they have going for them, if I can stop them for long enough I can delete them in one shot!_ Easier said than done, first the Virus would have to see them to stop them. Getting an idea, he closed his eyes, blocking out all senses except for hearing. And he listened. After a moment, he could hear the distinct sound of metal scraping on dirt, getting louder and louder. Instantly, he backflipped, opening his eyes. The two Rinkmon slammed into each other, phasing into the Dinosaur's line of sight. As the Androids moaned in pain, he formed an energy ball in his hands. "Terra Destroyer!" The twins were deleted instantly. BlackWarGreymon looked around the surrounding village. The indigenous Digimon started peeking out of their huts to see if the rampaging Rinkmon were defeated. He flew off before any thankful villagers could distract him. The ice skaters had made him late, and now he had to hurry to meet up with the Digidestined near the final Destiny Stone.

BlackWarGreymon landed in front of the entrance to what appeared to be Chinese town. The Digidestined were waiting for him. "It's about time! What took you?" asked Davis.

"I ran into a pair of extremely irritating ice skaters attacking a village and was forced to intervene." He explained.

"Ice skaters? I didn't know there were ice skaters in the Digital World." Said Kari.

"Not anymore there aren't." the Mega said. "I sense the Destiny Stone nearby. Shall we depart?"

"Yeah, let'sh go!" said Veemon. Then his stomach growled. "Right after we get shomething to eat!"

Davis laughed. "Veemon, I told you to eat lunch before we left!" That's when his stomach growled to. He laughed nervously as the little Dragon glared at him. He stopped when one by one; all the other Digidestined and Digimon's stomachs started growling.

BlackWarGreymon sweatdropped. "Let me guess, none of you ate before you came here?" They all nodded sheepishly. He sighed. "I suppose we could get something for you all to eat first. The Stone's not going anywhere." The others stared at him. "What?"

"Sorry, it's just…you always seem so serious about protecting the Stones. Aren't you worried that Mummymon and Arukenimon will get to the Stone if we're busy eating?" asked Yolei.

BlackWarGreymon shrugged. "The Stone is only a quarter of a mile from here. It won't take long to get too. And your Digimon will need to keep their strength up so they can Digivolve if our enemies have called up a truly fearsome Control Spire Digimon. Anyway, if they do start attacking the Stone, you'll know it's time to go when I start screaming in agony." They stared at him again. He groaned. "I was trying to make a joke. I see I failed. Very well, I'll just remember not to make one again."

Patamon's stomach growled again. "Ooohhh, I'm really hungry TK. Can we please get something to eat now?"

The blonde human spotted a nearby restaurant. "That place looks good, as long as nobody minds Chinese!"

"Hi, welcome to Digitamamon's Diner! May I please take your order?" asked the waiter Digimon. She was a large white dog with a long yellow tail, yellow cloud motifs on her legs and face, pointy ears, a spiky neck frill, and a single yellow horn growing from her forehead.

DIGIMON ANALYSER

Ken: Shiisamon is a Champion level Digimon with a strong sense of protectiveness and will attack any stranger invading the area she is sworn to defend. Don't worry though, her bark's worse than her bite.

The twelve Digimon and humans quickly ordered some Chinese dishes that BlackWarGreymon had, of course, never heard of. The dog somehow wrote down the orders despite her lack of prehensile digits, and finally came to BlackWarGreymon. "Would you like anything to eat, sir? And perhaps a seat?"

BlackWarGreymon shook his head. "No thank you, I'm not hungry. Nor will I ever be, for that matter. I'd sit, but I'd probably break the chair."

Shiisamon smiled. "All right then! Your orders will be ready in a few minutes. Please wait." She left to take the order to the kitchen. Soon afterwards, a Tapirmon returned with their dishes.

The kids started digging in and talking energetically, and despite his attempts to listen, BlackWarGreymon soon found his thoughts elsewhere. He was pulled back to reality when he heard Cody calling his name. "Hmm? What is it?" he asked.

"BlackWarGreymon, who do you think this last crest belongs to?" asked the youngest.

The Dinosaur pondered that. "I don't really know. It could go to anybody I suppose, though I must admit it seems a little odd for one Digidestined to get two crests."

"Well, three of us have two Digi-eggs each, so why not two crests?" suggested Yolei, after she slurped on a noodle.

Ken chewed and swallowed on some rice. "She makes a good point. Perhaps it is feasible for one Digidestined to have two crests. But we can already go to Ultimate, what would be the use of a second crest?"

"To make us go to Mega, what else?" said Wormmon. "I'd love to become a Mega! I know that I'd be CyberSpidermon, the Web Master! With my Web Surfer and E-Mail Virus attacks, I'd show those IM buddies of mine who's the boss!"

"My Mega form ish Imperialdramon, the King of all Dragonsh! I'd have a freakin' big Poshitron Lasher gun on my back that I could fly around and blasht shtuff with!" Veemon said eagerly.

Ken frowned. "Positrons are positively charged electrons that destroy any negatively charged matter (Which is essentially what our entire universe is made up of) on contact. Wouldn't this laser cannon destroy you and the entire digital world if you fired it?"

"…Ken, it'sh jusht an attack name! Ash Paildramon my attack ish Deshperado Blashter and I'm no deshperado, am I?" Veemon said.

"Ah, good point."

"I know what I'd be if this last crest goes to TK! I heard from Gennai once that MagnaAngemon can Digivolve to either Seraphimon, SlashAngemon, or Goddramon!" said Patamon.

"And I heard that I could Digivolve to either the legendary Magnadramon or the beautiful Ophanimon." Added Gatomon.

Veemon grumbled to himself. "Great, why ish it that thoshe two alwaysh have matching Digivolution linesh? It'sh not fair I tellsh ya, it'sh jusht not fair!"

Davis frowned. "Hey TM, how come Veemon's a dragon and always Digivolves into a Dragon, but Patamon's a…a…whatever he is and can Digivolve into an Angel?"

TK shrugged. "Nobody ever said Digivolution lines have to make sense, Davis."

"I would become the handsome and graceful Valkyrimon, a bird man with a little yellow falcon familiar and a mighty sword that freezes everything it touches." Said Hawkmon dreamily.

Yolei was confused. "But…valkyries are women. You're a boy."

Hawkmon coughed. "Yes, and so are sylphs, but that doesn't keep me from becoming one. I'm gay remember?"

"Oh, right."

"Hey, doesn't anyone wanna know what little ol' me would Digivolve into? Vikemon! I'd be a big, hairy Viking beast with ice breath and twin maces!" said Armadillomon with stars in his eyes.

BlackWarGreymon finally entered the conversation. "So, you're saying you Digivolve from an armadillo…"

"Yeah…"

"…To an Ankylosaurus…"

"Yeah…"

"…To a giant teapot…"

"Yeah-HEY!"

"…to a Viking?" The Dinosaur finished.

"Yeah, why?"

"Wow, and here I thought Hawkmon and Patamon's Digivolution line made no sense!"

"HEY!" Armadillomon, Hawkmon, and Patamon yelled as everyone laughed at BlackWarGreymon's joke.

At that moment, Shiisamon came over to the table with a tray covered in weird-looking lumps. She placed them on the table. "Here you go! Fortune cookies for everyone! I even got one for you, Mr. No Appetite! Enjoy!" She skipped away happily.

"Oh boy, cookies!" Armadillomon leaped on to the table and was about to inhale the cookies when Cody yanked him back.

"Now, now, Armadillomon, these cookies are for reading, not for eating. They are for everyone, not just you. Understand?" asked the young boy.

"Yes Cody." Said the armadillo shamefully.

Davis grabbed a cookie and tore it open. "'You will forever be unlucky in love and will chase the object of your affections until the day you die.' Aw man…"

Veemon snickered and opened his cookie. His face fell. "'You will forever be unlucky in love and will chashe the object of your deshire until the day you die.' Aw man…"

Yolei opened her cookie. "'You will renounce your natural talents and become a housewife.' Great. Just great."

Hawkmon grabbed a cookie. "'You shall find happiness with an Insectoid Digimon.' Hmm…" He glanced at Wormmon. The caterpillar gulped and scurried behind Ken's leg.

Cody took his cookie. "'You must learn when to lie and when to be truthful. Honesty is not always the best policy.' Interesting. Perhaps this means I will be a lawyer."

Armadillomon stuffed the cookie in his mouth and tried to eat it. He chewed it, scowled in disgust and coughed up pieces of cookie and a damp paper. "'Your appetite may be your undoing. Watch what you eat.' Now they tell me."

TK opened a cookie. "'You will find joy and release in writing. But you will never win the object of your affections if you keep wearing that stupid hat.'" TK blinked, then yanked off his hat and stuffed it in a pocket.

Patamon cracked his cookie on the table to open it up. "'It is written in the stars that angels will unite. The feline means more to you than a friend.'" He smiled at Gatomon.

Kari opened her cookie. "'Beware! Darkness approaches! If you are not careful, it will swallow you up!'" She started looking around in nervous paranoia.

Gatomon split open her cookie. "'You will find love when pigs fly.'" She grinned at Patamon. "This thing's late, I figured that out last week." He blushed.

Ken opened his cookie. "'It will take time, but you will be redeemed for your sins. But the first step down that path is to forgive yourself.'" He paused in thought. "Hmm. Wise words."

Wormmon nervously opened his cookie, wary of Hawkmon's gaze. "'You are a loyal and true friend. Others could learn from your example.' Aww…"

BlackWarGreymon opened his cookie, wondering what he would find inside. "'Your destiny is at hand! All of your questions will soon be answered.'" He gasped and dropped the cookie. "How does this slip of paper know my future?"

"It's probably nothing to worry about." Said Ken. "Fortune cookies just contain random bits of wisdom that have nothing to do with your future. What you get is the luck of the draw."

Cody shook his head. "Don't be so sure. I have learned many things from my grandfather, and among them is the wisdom of the fortune cookie. Grandfather once said that there are no coincidences, and any fortunes you can glean from a cookie are sent as messages to determine your fate. That's how he knew to marry my grandmother. He claims a fortune cookie told him to." He looked at the Dinosaur. "Your fortune indicates that your destiny, whatever it may be, will soon be fulfilled. The second part means anything you're wondering about will soon be revealed to you."

Davis interrupted. "Aw come on Cody, everyone knows this fortune cookie stuff doesn't mean anything! Look let me show you!" He grabbed another fortune cookie from the overloaded tray. "'Watch out! Your enemies are near!'" he read. He looked around. "Well, I don't see any enemies. See? This stuff doesn't mean a thing!"

At that moment, Arukenimon and Mummymon entered the restaurant, bickering about something. Davis' jaw dropped. He looked at Cody, who glared at him and said "NEVER question the cookie."

The evil Digimon noticed the heroes, yelped, and ran away. "After them!" yelled Yolei. They all got up and chased the villains outside.

Once on the street, the fiendish duo faced their enemies, converting to their Digimon forms. "Well, we came here for some soup before attacking the Destiny Stone, but we never thought we'd run into you thirteen!" said Arukenimon.

"It'll be so much fun destroying you pests once and for all!" said Mummymon.

The Digidestined held up their D-3's. Their Digimon began to Digivolve.

"Veemon Digivolve to…ExVeemon!"

"Wormmon Digivolve to…Stingmon!"

"Hawkmon Digivolve to…Aquilamon!"

"Patamon Digivolve to…Angemon!"

"Armadillomon Digivolve to…Ankylomon!"

"ExVeemon Digivolve to…Paildramon!"

"Stingmon Digivolve to…Spidermon!"

"Aquilamon Digivolve to…Silphymon!"

"Angemon Digivolve to…MagnaAngemon!"

"Ankylomon Digivolve to…Shakkoumon!"

"Gatomon Digivolve to…Angewomon!"

"You are heavily outnumbered. Do you yield, or will we have to destroy you?" asked BlackWarGreymon.

The evil ones looked at each other. "There's only one thing to do, Mummymon."

"I quite agree."

They took a deep breath, pointed behind the Digidestined and yelled "LOOK! OVER THERE!"

"Oh no, we may have fallen for that before, but we're not gonna be tricked again!" said Davis.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing, leaving my restaurant without paying for your meal?" demanded a familiar voice. The good guys whirled around to see the irate Digitamamon. "I may owe you guys for saving me from the Digimon Emperor, but that doesn't mean it's okay for you humans to run off without paying!"

"Oh…um, sorry Digitamamon, we kinda forgot…" said Yolei, scratching the back of her head.

BlackWarGreymon growled. "We don't have time for this! They're getting away!" he said, pointing to the duo as they got into their nearby getaway jeep. 

"Destiny Stone ho!" they yelled as the drove past the heroes. Without a word, BlackWarGreymon bounded off after them.

The others were about to follow, but Digitamamon reminded them of his presence. "Hey! What about the cash? Running a restaurant isn't cheap you know, so pay up or you'll have to work it off!"

The kids checked their wallets and gulped. "Do you think we could give you an IOU?" Kari asked sheepishly.

BlackWarGreymon followed the jeep as it drove into the nearby bamboo forest, slashing the organic poles as they got in his way. _They will not get away this time! No more mercy! Arukenimon and Mummymon will not live to see another day!_

Will BlackWarGreymon fulfill this vow? Will Arukenimon and Mummymon destroy the last Destiny Stone? Who does the final crest belong to? Will Kari and the others get away without paying Digitamamon? Were the fortune cookie predictions accurate? Will I ever stop asking stupid, rhetorical questions? Find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters!

Okay, that was fun. Sorry to cut the chapter short. Don't worry, we're almost done with the story anyway! Here are some fanmail answers:

UX, nice work on Operation BASH! Saw the new chapter. Liked it. By the way, Dracomon's not around anymore. She quit. Said she had a bigger responsibility to her family than to me. (Sniff) I'll miss her…WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Maverick, great to see you again! Nice job with your new chapter. Long time no see, huh?

Well, that's all for now. See you next time!


	7. Destiny Corrupted

I'm sorry if this chapter took a while, but I've gotten hooked on Wind Waker, which has taken up a lot of my time. Sorry for any delay!

Disclaimer: See last chapter.

BlackWarGreymon: Last time, I paused in my quest to save a town from a pair of destructive Rinkmon. Needless to say, I set them straight. I then joined up with the other Digidestined at China Town, where the final Destiny Stone was nearby. I would have set off immediately, but the others had to eat, so we stopped at a restaurant. While there, I received a fortune cookie foretelling my future, and Arukenimon and Mummymon showed up to spoil lunch! They ran away, but I went after them in hot pursuit. I will see to it that those two will never do evil again…

BlackWarGreymon burst out of the bamboo jungle, entering a large clearing. The jeep was parked nearby, vacant. In the middle of the clearing was a big spring of fresh water. In the center of the spring was the seventh and final Destiny Stone. Arukenimon and Mummymon were approaching the Stone, unaware of the Dinosaur's presence. He decided to change that. "Terra Destroyer!" BlackWarGreymon hurled an energy ball at the jeep, blasting it to smithereens! _That_ got the villains' attention. 

Mummymon took one look at the burning wreck and fell to his knees, tears streaming from his single eye as he cried uncontrollably. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! My poor, precious ba-a-a-a-a-aby!"

Arukenimon groaned. "Oh great, now he's going to be crying for the next twenty minutes."

"I loved it as if it were mine and Arukenimon-Chan's love child…" the Ghost whimpered.

BlackWarGreymon took a step forward. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this day, witch. You have no Control Spire Digimon with you. No tricks. No escape routes. _Nothing_ will stop me from making sure you never threaten this world or my friends ever again."

The Insectoid grinned. "Don't be so sure. I still have a trick or two up my sleeve…"

The Digidestined burst into their clearing, along with their partners. "How did you get away from Digitamamon?" asked BlackWarGreymon.

Ken held up a credit card. "We found out he took credit cards. Good thing I never leave home without my Digi-Express!"

Arukenimon giggled. "So, all you rodents are here in one place. That'll make it easier for us to squash you like the flies you are!"

"Yeah? You and what army?" challenged Paildramon.

"Uh, Paildramon? What if she actually has an army?" said Spidermon.

"She has no army. She used up all the Control Spires left in the Digital World during the last battle. I'm the only living remnant of those dark towers." Said BlackWarGreymon.

The spider nodded. "Quite right. However, just because I'm out of Spires doesn't mean I'm finished. We still have our trump card, don't we Mummymon?"

"I only had six more payments to make…" Mummymon sobbed.

Arukenimon growled and kicked him. "Get up! We've got work to do!" He fell over, continuing his wailing. "Oh for the love of…come on, the jeep would want you to avenge its demise!"

Mummymon thought that over, then got up. "Right! Let's show those jeep-breaking ingrates what we can do!"

Arukenimon grinned and tore a huge hank of hair off. She flung the hair into the air, which slowly started to drift down. "Spirit Needle!" The hairs stiffened and shot towards the two evil Digimon, piercing their bodies. The Ghost and Insectoid stood there for a moment, pierced by the needles, then began glowing. There was a flash of light, and then...

"Arukenimon Digivolve to…Babamon!"

"Mummymon Digivolve to…Pharaohmon!"

Babamon was, in essence, nothing more than a little old lady. She wore a long green cloak with a repeating diamond pattern on the front. Purple-nailed hands came from her long sleeves. She held what looked to be a large broomstick in her right hand. She had gray skin and a face that was featureless except for a stitched-up mouth. She had pointy elf ears sticking out from her gray hair, which was done up in a bun with a pin through it. She wore a pink bead necklace with the Crest of Light on it around her neck.

DIGIMON ANALYSER

Davis: Babamon may look like a kindly old grandmother, but she's far from harmless. Her Dark Broom and Empress Haze attacks make her the meanest old woman in the world! (Even worse than _my_ grandma!)

Pharaohmon, on the other hand, looked much more intimidating. He was tall, covered from head to toe in golden bandages. His feet ended in claws, with red shin guards strapped on above them. He wore a red and gold belt with a loincloth hanging down to the ground. He wore a white cape reminiscent to Piccolo's, and several bead necklaces hung down to his chest. He wore gold bracelets encircling red wrist guards around his wrists. His face was hidden behind a golden burial mask, and he carried a huge golden body-length sarcophagus lid for a shield.

DIGIMON ANALYSER

Yolei: Pharaohmon is a Digimon freshly awakened from a thousand-year slumber. His Necro Mist and Tut Ankh Rail attacks make him a truly powerful ancient Wizard.

The good guy's jaws dropped. "H-how did they Digivolve?" stuttered Cody.

Babamon cackled. "The boss added another program to my needles so that I could make any Digimon I wanted to Digivolve! Thanks to this ability, Mummymon and I now have the ability to destroy you once and for all!"

Silphymon laughed. "Ha! We've defeated you losers before; we can do it again! So you've Digivolved, so what? There's seven of us and two of you, there's no way we're going to lose!"

Pharaohmon chuckled. "You really believe that? Babamon, I think it's time we initiated our plan, don't you?"

The witch grinned. "I quite agree, Pharaohmon. Empress Haze!" She belched out a huge blast of fire.

"Tut Ankh Rail!" His burial mask's mouth gaped open, spewing several dozen razor-edged and explosive ankhs.

The Digidestined gasped as the two attacks instantly wiped out their Digimon! BlackWarGreymon looked at the floating clouds of data that had once been his friends in disbelief. That soon turned to anger. "Congratulations. You've just sealed your fates."

The duo laughed. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that!" said Babamon.

"Observe! Necro Mist!" Pharaohmon started waving his hands. A black mist formed, enveloping the clouds of scattered data. When the mist vanished, the six Ultimate Digimon had been reborn!

"He brought them back from the dead!" said the awed TK.

"But that's impossible! We're nowhere near Primary Village, and they weren't even Digi-eggs. How did he do that?" asked Kari.

"A better question is _why _did he do it?" asked Cody sagely.

"I'll tell you why!" crowed Pharaohmon. "My Necro Mist ability allows me to not only resurrect fallen Digimon, but bend them to my will. Your partners will now do everything we tell them to! These six should prove to be worthy opponents for you, BlackWarGreymon."

BlackWarGreymon didn't look worried. "Even if they are under your control, they are too weak to defeat me. What makes you think you can win?"

Babamon sneered. "How about this?" She plucked several hairs from her head. "Spirit Needle!" The hairs stiffened and pierced the bodies of the reborn Digimon. They started to glow.

"Paildramon Digivolve to…"

"Spidermon Digivolve to…"

"Silphymon Digivolve to…"

"Shakkoumon Digivolve to…"

"MagnaAngemon Digivolve to…"

"Angewomon Digivolve to…"

"Imperialdramon!" (EVERYONE should know what this guy looks like.)

"CyberSpidermon!" CyberSpidermon looked a bit like Spidermon, except for a few differences. He wore a short, ragged web cape on his back. The web patterns on his costume had vanished, turning into circuit board designs. He wore complex metal wristbands with spiders engraved in them and a utility belt of sorts. Also, his colors had gone from red and blue to black and green.

"Valkyrimon!" Valkyrimon was a tall, human-looking Digimon in a white bodysuit. Blue cloth hung from a belt, covering part of his right leg. He had gold-tipped boots and kneecaps, and a gold sword in a scabbard hung from the aforementioned belt. Several large feathers grew from his back, forming a kind of cape. A crossbow was strapped to the back of his "cape." A gold diamond-shaped shield was strapped to his left arm, a small gold bird of prey was perched on his right arm, and his upper face was hidden behind an eagle-shaped helmet with little wings growing from it.

"Vikemon!" Vikemon was a huge, hairy gray beast vaguely reminiscent of Zudomon. A red banner hung from his belt, going down to the ground. A furry tail like a wolf's grew from his rear. Belts crisscrossed his chest, holding a large brown bearskin over his shoulders and back. Round metal shields protected his shoulders. His lower arms had several belts wrapped around them, and rings were on his thick fingers. Two big maces were attached to his back. His beady blue eyes shone out from his shaggy, fanged face. A small horned helmet sat on top of his head.

"Seraphimon!" (Everyone who's seen the Digimon Movie should know what he looks like.)

"Magnadramon!" (See above.)

DIGIMON ANALYSER

Davis: Imperialdramon is the legendary King of all Dragons! (At least, that's what he claims.) He covers the skies of the Digital World with his wings and deletes evil with his Positron Laser and Mega Crusher attacks!

Ken: CyberSpidermon is a one of a kind Android Digimon who excels at exploring the Internet. He can fire E-mails loaded with deadly viruses and use his Web Surfer attack to delete those annoying pop-up ads from your computer forever!

Yolei: Valkyrimon is rumored to have the power to revive heroes fallen in battle and restore them as Digi-eggs. (It's not true, but it makes for a good story!) His Feral Sword attack can turn anything to ice with one swipe!

Cody: Vikemon is a powerful pirate from the distant north. This is reflected in his Viking Axe and Arctic Blizzard attacks!

TK: Seraphimon is one of the three Celestial Angel Digimon. His special attack, Strike of the Seven Stars, cleanses evil with seven balls of light! (Which almost makes up for its incredibly corny name.)

Kari: Magnadramon is one of the four great Dragon Digimon. She severs evil with her great strength and her Fire Tornado attack! (Wonder who the other three great dragons are.)

"Well, BlackWarGreymon? Are they still too weak to defeat you?" asked Babamon mockingly.

BlackWarGreymon took a long look at the six Megas before giving his answer. "Too weak? Hah! They wouldn't stand five minutes against me."

"Well, why don't we test that theory? Attack!" yelled Pharaohmon. The six Megas charged towards BlackWarGreymon.

He leaped into the air, causing the six to crash into each other. He instantly formed a huge energy ball. "Terra Destroyer!" The blast struck the six Digimon, causing an explosion that obscured them from view.

As the blast dissipated, the six Digimon, only marginally damaged, attacked at once.

"Poshitron Lasher!" Imperialdramon fired a huge laser from the cannon mounted on his back.

"E-Mail Virus!" CyberSpidermon hurled E-mail icons from his wristbands.

"Lightning Arrow!" Valkyrimon whipped out his crossbow and shot a high-voltage arrow.

"Arctic Blizzard!" Vikemon opened his mouth wide and let loose a great blast of ice breath.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon made weird motions with his hands, causing seven balls of light to appear. The balls hurtled at their intended target.

"Dragon Fire!" Magnadramon let loose a huge amount of flame from her mouth.

BlackWarGreymon instantly pulled out his Dark Brave Shield. His trusty shield once again proved its strength, withstanding the six powerful attacks with barely a scratch. He put the shield back on his back and prepared himself for the next strike.

Vikemon reached for his weapons. "Viking Axe!" He hurled the maces at BlackWarGreymon. The Dinosaur deflected the first mace with his arm shield and grabbed the second one as it flew towards him. He dropped towards Vikemon and swung the mace, smashing the startled Beast's skull in! He was deleted instantly, and the mace went with him a few seconds later.

"Feral Sword!" BlackWarGreymon spun around immediately, catching Valkyrimon's sword between his hands before it could slice open his helmet. The blade felt extremely cold to the touch, and started to freeze the Dinosaur's hands. BlackWarGreymon quickly kicked Valkyrimon in the stomach, causing him to lose his grip on the sword. Before the Warrior could recover his strength, BlackWarGreymon drove his Dramon Killers into Valkyrimon's chest, killing him.

"Fire Tornado!" Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Magnadramon starting to spin, generating flames from her body. He grabbed Valkyrimon's sword as it began to disintegrate and hurled it at the Holy Dragon. His aim was true, and the sword imbedded itself in Magnadramon's forehead, freezing her to ice just before it was completely deleted.

BlackWarGreymon started spinning. "Black Tornado!" He drilled into the frozen Dragon, smashing her to pieces. He came out of the spin, facing the other three Megas. "I've defeated three Megas in less than a minute. Not bad." He charged towards the remaining three, intending to prove his earlier assessment on their strength correct.

The Digidestined were appalled. "What is he doing?" asked a shocked TK.

"He killed Gatomon like she was just another Control Spire Digimon…" whispered Kari.

"I was right about him after all. He really is a monster!" said Cody angrily. 

Yolei stared at her friends in disbelief. "What is _with _you people?" she said. They all looked at her. "BlackWarGreymon's trying to save the world here and all you're doing is whining about how he's killing our partners! Big deal! Do you have any idea what would be happening if he wasn't fighting? Our own partners would kill us, then destroy the Destiny Stone over there!"

"They would never do that!" protested Davis.

"No, wait a minute." Ken said suddenly. "_Maybe they would._ What Kari said isn't far off. BlackWarGreymon killed Gatomon like she was just another Control Spire Digimon because in a way, _she is just another Control Spire Digimon!_ Haven't you ever read stories about the undead? You can resurrect the flesh, but not the soul! Those Digimon that look like our partners are nothing but mindless shells created from Pharaohmon and Babamon's dark magic, just like the Control Spires! Our _real _partners are probably halfway to rebirth at Primary Village by now."

"Then…that Vikemon he killed wasn't Armadillomon?" asked Cody.

"No way!" said Yolei.

"If that's the case, then what are we doing moping around? Let's cheer him on! If he's doing something as courageous as taking on six Megas at once, the least we can do is provide some support instead of getting angry at him!" said Davis.

"Yeah, go BlackWarGreymon!" yelled Kari. The others soon joined in.

"Web Surfer!" CyberSpidermon hopped onto an energy board and surfed through the air towards BlackWarGreymon, leaving a trail of numerals and letters behind him. He swerved in front of the Dinosaur, causing a huge energy wave to ripple towards BlackWarGreymon.

He used his Dark Brave Shield to ride out the wave until it dissipated, then charged up an energy ball. "Terra Destroyer!" The ball stuck the surfboard, destroying it and launching CyberSpidermon face first into the Destiny Stone. The impact killed him instantly.

BlackWarGreymon cracked his knuckles and glared at Seraphimon and Imperialdramon. "Who's next?"

Imperialdramon roared and flew into the air. "Poshitron Lasher!" The cannon fired an incredible laser beam at the Dinosaur.

BlackWarGreymon started spinning. "Black Tornado!" He drilled his way straight through the laser and into the cannon, causing it to explode and destroy Imperialdramon! He flew out of the explosion, his armor scorched and tarnished, and faced Seraphimon. "Looks like it's just you and me, Angel."

Seraphimon's armor began to glow in response to the taunt. "Testament!" To BlackWarGreymon's surprise, ornate iron bonds materialized and slammed onto his armor, immobilizing him. The Angel then started motioning with his hands. "Strike of the Seven Stars!"

The seven balls of light struck BlackWarGreymon, causing damage to his armor. However, they also destroyed his bonds! Free, he shot towards Seraphimon, slamming into the Angel. Before Seraphimon could recover, BlackWarGreymon planted his hands on the Angel's chest and gathered energy. "Terra Destroyer!"

The resulting explosion completely annihilated Seraphimon and hurled BlackWarGreymon into the bamboo at the edge of the clearing. He dug a short trench through the fragile bamboo before he could stop himself. He got up and strode towards Babamon and Pharaohmon, ignoring the cheers from the Digidestined. Although his chest armor was almost completely shattered by his point-blank Terra Destroyer and some of the cables holding the armor together were damaged and squirting black fluid, he was still well enough to fight the two evil Megas. "I defeated your servants in four minutes and thirty seconds. As I said before, they were too weak to defeat me. I imagine that neither of you will pose much more of a threat then they did."

To his surprise, the duo laughed. "Are you sure you've won?" asked Pharaohmon. "Necro Mist!" His black mist swirled up, bringing all the scattered data together. When the mist dissipated, the six Megas were back, as good as new!

"What…how…"

Babamon grinned. "Don't you understand, BlackWarGreymon? Pharaohmon's Necro Mist can raise the dead an infinite number of times. That way, he can bring back every Digimon you've killed here with a wave of his hand. The only way to stop it is to keep him from making any more mist."

"Then that's what I shall do!" The Dinosaur started to run towards the duo.

But before he could get there, Imperialdramon crashed down in front of him and knocked him away with a sweep of his giant claws. "My pets are very loyal to me. Any attack you attempt on me or Babamon will be countered, sad to say. As long as they live, we're safe from your wrath. And since they can never really die thanks to my mist, you'll never be able to lay a single claw on us." Said Pharaohmon.

"Oh, and before I forget…" said Babamon. She ripped out several hairs. "Spirit Needle!" The hairs stiffened and shot towards the zombie Megas, sinking into their skin. They glowed briefly, then looked fiercer than before. "Every time Pharaohmon resurrects a Digimon with his Necro Mist, I will contribute ten of my hairs to give that Digimon a power boost. It may take a while, but this will eventually make our servants so powerful that you won't be able to defeat them!"

"And once you fall," said Pharaohmon, "There will be nobody left to stop us. We will destroy the Destiny Stone allowing our boss to enter the Digital World and reassert his true form as the Ultimate Evil MaloMyotismon! With all opposition washed away, and with our unbeatable army of the undead here, he will have enough power to conquer both worlds!"

"Try as you might, you can't defeat us! So, prepare yourself BlackWarGreymon, for your short life has finally come to an end!" said Babamon.

Is there any way BlackWarGreymon can defeat this deathless evil? Can he protect the Destiny Stone? Will MaloMyotismon come to the Digital World? Will I ever shut up? Can anyone tell me how to get a good mortgage? How much wood can a woodchuck-

Me: Aha! I've found you at last! BlackWarGreymon, destroy the announcer dude!

BWG: With pleasure! (Starts chasing the screaming announcer guy.)

Me: Finally, done with this chapter! Don't expect another one for a while, exams are coming up. Here's some fanmail!

…

…

…

Wait, there's nothing interesting. Wait, I know! Cut to BlackWarGreymon.

BWG: (Holding announcer dude by the foot.) At last, I shall exact my vengeance!

AD: Noooo! Please don't hurt me! I have a picture of a wife and three kids!

BWG: Too bad. (Prepares to gut announcer dude.)

AD: Will I be gutted like a fish? Is this the end of my career? Find out on the next- (BWG kills him.)

Me: See you next time!


	8. Destiny Fulfilled

Hi! This here is the second-to-last chapter of the entire story. You might want a Kleenex, 'cause the ending is anything but happy!

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

BWG: Last time, Arukenimon and Mummymon pulled off their most fiendish scheme yet! They managed to Digivolve to their Mega forms, then annihilated my companions with a single attack. They then used dark magic to resurrect my fallen comrades as powerful Mega Digimon to destroy me. I managed to delete the zombies, only to see them rise up again, stronger than ever! I have a feeling this battle will not be easily won…

"Terra Destroyer!" Magnadramon screamed as she was destroyed. "Black Tornado!" Vikemon disintegrated, a hole drilled right through his chest. "Terra Destroyer!" Seraphimon was vaporized in the middle of his Seven Stars attack. BlackWarGreymon took a moment to catch his breath, then prepared to defend against CyberSpidermon, Valkyrimon, and Imperialdramon.

Babamon and Pharaohmon sat on the sidelines, watching the mayhem while munching contentedly on popcorn. As Pharaohmon watched BlackWarGreymon get decked by Imperialdramon, he suddenly had a thought. "Say Babamon, why don't we attack the Destiny Stone while our Dinosaur friend is still occupied?"

"What, and miss the fight of the century?"

"Ah, good point. But…it's kind of getting repetitive, isn't it? BlackWarGreymon kills our servants, we resurrect them with even greater power, BlackWarGreymon kills them again…can't we do something to spice this up?" An energy ball hurtled towards him. He deflected it with his shield without looking. "Oh dear, BlackWarGreymon's killed all our little pets again. Necro Mist!" With a gesture, all the evil Digimon were reborn, much to BlackWarGreymon's grief.

Babamon pulled out some hairs and threw them. "Spirit Needle!" The six Megas started glowing with new power.

BlackWarGreymon looked at his refreshed opponents, exhausted. His armor was falling apart, his shield was cracked, and he knew he couldn't take much more of this abuse. Sadly, he had no choice. He got into a fighter's stance, ready to begin the battle anew.

As the fight started again, Babamon suddenly had a brilliant idea. "Say Pharaohmon, if you're getting a little bored of this fight, I know just the thing to liven it up!"

"A kiss?" he asked hopefully.

She smacked him on the head with her broom. "No, you idiot! Watch this!" She pulled about a dozen more hairs from her head. "Spirit Needle!" The hairs stiffened and sank into Imperialdramon's body. He roared and began to glow.

"Imperialdramon Mode Change to…Fighter Mode!"

BlackWarGreymon stared up at the giant Ancient Dragon in disbelief. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

DIGIMON ANALYSER

Ken: Imperialdramon: Fighter Mode is a dreadnought class imperial warrior who can mete out justice with his Positron Laser and Giga Crusher attacks. He's so strong; nobody in their right minds would want to fight him!

Imperialdramon pointed his arm gun at BlackWarGreymon. "Poshitron Lasher!"

The Dinosaur grabbed the nearby CyberSpidermon and used him as a shield, saving himself from the big laser. As the Android vanished in a burst of data, BlackWarGreymon formed an energy ball. "Terra Destroyer!"

The energy ball struck Imperialdramon, who did not appear to notice it. "Poshitron Lasher!"

"Black Tornado!" He began to drill through the laser, planning to destroy the gun.

Unfortunately, he never got there. "Lightning Arrow!" The electric projectile knocked the surprised BlackWarGreymon out of the laser beam.

Vikemon rose up from behind him. "Arctic Blizzard!" BlackWarGreymon was now frozen in a block of ice.

Magnadramon belched out flames. "Dragon Fire!" The fire melted the ice, also causing severe damage to the winded Dinosaur.

Seraphimon grabbed him from behind, holding him in place. Imperialdramon pulled out an enormous cannon that was held between his hands. Energy started collecting at its mouth. "Giga Crusher!" A ridiculously big laser fired from the cannon.

At the last second, BlackWarGreymon managed to flip over, causing Seraphimon to take the brunt of the unbelievably powerful attack. Unfortunately, the Angel did not last long as a shield and poor BlackWarGreymon was hit full force by the blast. His Dark Brave Shield splintered apart instantly, along with pretty much all his armor. He screamed as the Giga Crusher kept firing and firing, causing the pain to keep growing until he almost blacked out. Finally, mercifully, Imperialdramon stopped firing. His cannon disintegrated. BlackWarGreymon plummeted from the sky, slamming hard into the ground and destroying whatever fragmented pieces of his body armor remained. The only thing still somewhat intact on his body was his helmet, and even that was wrecked, missing a horn and covered in cracks. He gasped for breath, barely able to stand on his knees. "No…I…have…failed…" He collapsed.

Babamon and Pharaohmon laughed.

__

Aw man! This has gotta be a bad dream! My best buddy Veemon turned evil?! The Destiny Stone only moments away from destruction?! BlackWarGreymon about to die?! This just isn't fair! BlackWarGreymon's worked so hard to come this far, and now he's gonna lose? This sucks! Thought Davis.

__

Unbelievable. After all this, BlackWarGreymon is going to die? Geez…we're so much alike, aren't we? We've both done terrible things in the past, we've both danced with the powers of darkness, we're both atoning for our sins…I wish I could do something, my brother… thought Ken.

__

This can't be happening! BlackWarGreymon can't lose; he's too cute to die! This isn't right, why do the really cute ones always have to suffer? I wish there were something I could do to help him… thought Yolei.

Why does this have to keep happening? Why must so many people die for no reason? First my father, now BlackWarGreymon…why do bad things have to happen to good people? Thought Cody.

Patamon, I've lost you again…but this time, your death really was in vain. If only I was stronger, then maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybe you would still be alive. Maybe BlackWarGreymon wouldn't be about to die… thought TK. __

BlackWarGreymon, no! This can't be happening! You've come so far and done so much, you can't just die before you've fulfilled your dreams. If there is any justice in this world, please…please… thought Kari.

__

IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS! The six Digidestined thought at once. Their crests began to glow…

The evil Digimon laughed. "At last! BlackWarGreymon is no more!" shouted Pharaohmon.

Babamon giggled uncontrollably. "He's only inches away from death. Finish him off!"

As the remaining zombie Digimon started to move in, a bright flash of colored light caught their attention. It was coming from the Digidestined! "Hey Babamon, what's that light?"

"I don't know, but I don't like the looks of it…"

The six crests fired beams of light past the deadly zombie Digimon and the evil duo, striking the Destiny Stone and causing it to glow. Pharaohmon looked at Babamon. "I _told _you we should have destroyed the Stone while they were fighting." Angry, she hit him with her broom.

A tag and crest materialized right in front of BlackWarGreymon, glowing brightly. He stirred and woke up. "Ungh…what? Is this…mine?" The Crest was black, with the symbol of an elongated sideways "S" with curly ends etched into its surface. "Yes…this IS mine…the Crest of Destiny!" As the villains looked on in horror, BlackWarGreymon slid the crest into the tag.

(Cue Digivolution sequence.)

BlackWarGreymon stood on the center of a big circular platform, inside of a smaller circle. Statues of WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Hououmon, Rosemon, HerculesKabuterimon, Plesiomon, Imperialdramon, CyberSpidermon, Seraphimon, and Magnadramon surrounded him; each on a pedestal with their respective crests engraved on them. The circle BlackWarGreymon was standing in had the Crest of Destiny carved into it. "BlackWarGreymon Mode Change to…" He was encased in a pillar of light. The statues came to life, roaring and growling and screeching and howling, as the twelve crests materialized above them, then flew into the light. The crests of Courage and Friendship sunk into his shoulder pads, transforming them into small pentagonal Dark Brave Shields, with the respective crests embossed on them. The crests of Love and Sincerity sunk into his arm shields, causing them to shrink until his hands could be seen more easily beneath them. His Dramon Killers became shorter but sharper, and a small laser gun attached itself to the top of his left arm shield. The crests of Knowledge and Reliability sunk into his knees, changing his kneecaps into a more curved diamond figure and making his leg armor sleek and round, with smaller feet and longer toe-claws. The crests of Miracles, Kindness, Integrity, Wisdom, Hope, and Light sunk into his torso, causing his chest armor to mold itself around his bulging muscles. The Crest of Destiny fell from the sky and embedded itself in his forehead, causing his horns to become serrated blades. A striped tail grew from his rear. A red cape fluttered into existence, fastening itself to his shoulders. The pillar of light faded. BlackWarGreymon pulled a large sword from a scabbard that appeared on his back and sliced through the air with it, before driving the blade into the ground. "Grand Mode!"

(End Digivolution sequence.)

All stared in awe at the new BlackWarGreymon. "We're screwed!" wailed Babamon and Pharaohmon.

"…Dammit, why can't Veemon EVER be that cool when he Digivolves?!" asked Davis bitterly.

Yolei was practically drooling. "So…bishonen…"

DIGIMON ANALYSER

BWG: I am BlackWarGreymon: Grand Mode, the mightiest of all Greymon! (Take that, EmperorGreymon and AncientGreymon!) With my Grand Shot and Grand Sword, I eradicate all who stand against me!

Imperialdramon was undaunted by his foe's transformation. "Poshitron Lasher!"

BlackWarGreymon raised his left arm and pressed his right hand on top of his gun. "Grand Shot!" The gun fired a laser just as big as Imperialdramon's! The two lasers collided in midair, each trying to overcome the other. The Grand Shot soon proved itself stronger by pushing the Positron Laser all the way back into Imperialdramon's gun, causing it to explode and destroy his right arm! The Ancient Dragon stared at his missing limb in shock, right before he fainted. BlackWarGreymon lowered his arm. "Who's next?"

"Testament!" Iron bonds formed around BlackWarGreymon, courtesy of Seraphimon. "Strike of the Seven Stars!" BlackWarGreymon easily snapped his bonds, drew his sword, and deflected the energy balls right back at Seraphimon, deleting him!

Vikemon took a deep breath in preparation for his Arctic Blizzard. BlackWarGreymon whirled around and fired his gun right into the Beast's mouth, punching a hole in the back of his skull. He vaporized.

"Fire Tornado!" BlackWarGreymon turned around to see the whirling column of flame spinning towards him. Calmly, he drove his sword right into the heart of the tornado. It dissipated, revealing Magnadramon, who had been stabbed right through the heart by BlackWarGreymon's sword. She disintegrated instantly.

BlackWarGreymon heard Valkyrimon flying towards him, sword drawn. He turned around and flew towards the Warrior. "Grand Sword!"

"Feral Sword!"

The two swords met. The Feral Sword was shattered instantly, and BlackWarGreymon's blade chopped Valkyrimon right in half. As he vaporized, BlackWarGreymon turned his gaze towards the evil duo.

Pharaohmon gulped. "Necro-"

"Grand Shot!" The Dinosaur's laser pierced Pharaohmon's forehead, going out the other side. The Wizard quivered, dropped his shield, and died.

Babamon frantically pulled out a hundred or so hairs and flung them at Imperialdramon. "Spirit Needle!" BlackWarGreymon's Grand Shot destroyed her only half a second later, but not in time to stop the needles from merging with Imperialdramon.

The Ancient Dragon groaned and got to his feet. A new arm ripped forth from the Dragon's shoulder, making him whole once more. Imperialdramon raised his arms and roared as he began crackling with unimaginable power.

"Imperialdramon Mode Change to…PALADIN MODE!"

Imperialdramon PM looked pretty much the same as Imperialdramon FM, except that all his armor was white, his wings were gray, his arm gun was gone, and a huge sword as long as he was tall was strapped to his back.

Davis' jaw dropped. "Okay, I take back everything I ever said about Veemon never Digivolving into anything really cool."

DIGIMON ANALYSER

BWG: Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode is quite likely the most powerful Digimon in this universe. (There are some guys (and girls) who are stronger, but sadly they don't exist in this reality.) With the Sword of Friendship and Courage in his hands, this white Ancient Dragon suppresses evil and brings forth the light!

Imperialdramon drew his sword. "Omni Shword!" The blade started glittering, and he charged towards BlackWarGreymon.

The Dinosaur held his sword as well. "Grand Sword!" As his blade also began to glitter, he ran to meet the Ancient Dragon. They swung their swords at each other, locking the blades together. The swords sparked and crackled, disliking each other's touch. The sword wielders pressed harder, each trying to break their opponent's block. The swords could not take it anymore, and released all their collective energy in a huge explosion that sent both combatants reeling. Deciding it would be a bad idea to try that again, BlackWarGreymon sheathed his sword. Imperialdramon did the same. Both stared each other down, then brought their weapons into play. "Grand Shot!"

"Giga Crusher!"

The two lasers collided, much like in the fight with Imperialdramon's previous form. Unfortunately, Imperialdramon PM was a lot stronger than Imperialdramon FM, and the Giga Crusher was stronger than the Positron Laser any day. To BlackWarGreymon's dismay, the Ancient Dragon's laser was getting the best of his own, pushing its way closer and closer to the Dinosaur's arm gun. Not wanting to lose his arm, BlackWarGreymon shut off his laser and immediately pulled out his sword, using it to block the Giga Crusher. He did not want to repeat the experience the last Crusher had taught him. However, the immense laser continued to push at his defenses, sapping away his strength with every second. If he could not stop the Ancient Dragon's attack soon, he would quite likely be dead.

"I don't think he can keep up that block much longer." Said Cody anxiously, watching the battle.

"If there was only some way we could help him, some way to stun Imperialdramon long enough for BlackWarGreymon to use that big sword of his!" said Yolei angrily.

TK looked at his crest thoughtfully. "Maybe we can…" Everyone looked at him. "Our crests were glowing earlier, which gave BlackWarGreymon his own crest. What were you all thinking right before that happened?"

"I was thinking about how it wasn't fair that BlackWarGreymon was gonna lose after everything he's been through." Admitted Davis.

"I wished I could help BlackWarGreymon." Said Ken.

"Me too!" added Yolei.

"I thought it wasn't right that he had to die." Said Cody.

"I thought that he deserved a chance to fulfill his dreams. I felt sorry for him." Said Kari.

TK nodded. "So in a way, we were all thinking about BlackWarGreymon. Our concern for him may be what activated our crests before. Maybe…maybe we could do it again!"

They all looked to Davis. He shrugged. "As much as I hate to say it, that's actually a good idea TY"

"TK."

"Whatever, TV. Let's do it!" They all closed their eyes and started concentrating. The crests began to glow once again.

BlackWarGreymon's grip on his sword was slipping. He couldn't keep this up for much longer. Fortunately, he didn't have to. Imperialdramon was very surprised when suddenly, a pair of gold and lavender ropes of light wrapped around his arms, wrenching his grip away from the cannon and halting the Giga Crusher. BlackWarGreymon watched, amazed, as more ropes of light appeared. The Ancient Dragon's legs were held in place by a brown and a gray rope, a yellow rope tied itself around his waist, and a pink rope got a hold on Imperialdramon's neck. The Ancient Dragon bellowed in rage as he struggled against his restraints. BlackWarGreymon glanced at the children, seeing that they were the ones generating the ropes. "Go on, we've bought you a chance to finish this battle!" yelled Ken.

"Come on already, we can't hold him much longer!" said Yolei.

BlackWarGreymon nodded and started running towards Imperialdramon. His sword started gathering strength as he approached, glowing brighter and brighter. Without warning, Imperialdramon suddenly broke free, grabbed his sword, and swung it at BlackWarGreymon! The Dinosaur jumped in the air, causing the blade to bury itself in the ground beneath him. He landed on the sword and ran up its length, leaping off at the hilt. He soared above the Dragon, pointing his brilliant sword downward. Imperialdramon looked up, fear in his eyes. "It's time to end this! DRAGON KILLER!" He shot down with unbelievable force, driving his glowing sword right into Imperialdramon's forehead!

For a long moment, nothing happened. Then Imperialdramon's golden antler headpiece snapped in two. The Ancient Dragon vaporized. BlackWarGreymon fell to the ground, panting. He took two steps forward, hesitated, and fell to the ground.

"BlackWarGreymon, get up!" said TK.

"Please, get up!" said Yolei.

The Dinosaur cracked an eye open, seeing the Digidestined standing over him. He chuckled. "I'm afraid I can't do that, children. You see, I'm about to die and I really don't want to waste any energy trying to get up."

"Oh, that's understandable." Said Ken. There was a pause. "You're WHAT?"

"I'm dying." He said simply. "What, have you all forgotten that Giga Crusher Imperialdramon hit me with earlier? The Mode Change didn't heal me, it just delayed the inevitable long enough for me to finish my job. And now, I really am going to die."

"But-but you CAN'T die!" Protested Cody, his eyes beginning to tear up. "You've done so much, and there's so much more you could do! You can't die already!"

"Easy, Cody. He's a Digimon, remember? He'll just come back at Primary Village, good as new!" said TK reassuringly.

"Unfortunately, that will not be the case. I'm a Control Spire Digimon, remember? I can't come back. This is it for me." BlackWarGreymon said, correcting TK.

"Oh." The young blonde's eyes started watering.

BlackWarGreymon would have frowned if he had a mouth at the sight of all those tearful eyes. "Children, why are you crying? My death is of no circumstance. It was fated to happen, there is no reason to mourn over it. I have fulfilled my destiny. I now know, thanks to the Crest, what my purpose was." He paused, then continued. "Although I was originally built to destroy you, the Guardians of the Digital World intervened. They infused me with the ability to communicate with the Destiny Stones and release their hidden power, so that you would become stronger, the Guardians could be freed from limbo, and the Digital World would be protected from the evils in the Real World by a formidable series of defenses. The ancient Crests were stopping the flow of the Stone's power to the rest of the world, blocking it off as well as a plug in a bottle. Now that all seven Stones are activated, my purpose in this world has come to a close, my destiny fulfilled." He dropped the Crest of Destiny at Kari's feet. "Here, take this as my last gift to you, my friends. It will allow your partners to go to Mega at will, so you may better protect this world from the evils plotting to destroy it." He hesitated. "You have been the best friends I could ever ask for. My only regret…is that I shall never see your faces again." He closed his eyes for the last time.

And then, he was nothing but dust, blowing in the wind.

Crying like everyone else, Kari picked up the Crest. "We will never forget you…BlackWarGreymon…"

Me: How was that? Only one more chapter to go!

BWG: Thank the Lord for that.

Me: Come on, I'm not that bad to be around, am I?

BWG: Yes.

Me: (Growls.) We'll have to work on that attitude, won't we? Pyrogirl123 thanks for the info on the dragons. See you all next time!

BWG: Don't forget to review. Why you would want to, I have no idea.


	9. Destiny Unknown

Me: At last, here it is! The finale!

BWG: (Dully.) Hallelujah. After this, I can go back to peaceful retirement.

Me: Aw, can't you stay a little longer? I'm so lonely…

BWG: NO!

Me: (Whimpers and shuffles away.)

Disclaimer: See last chapter.

Twenty years later…

The spring of the seventh Destiny Stone had remained relatively unchanged over the last two decades, save for the statue that had been put up in memory of BlackWarGreymon. It was an admirable statue, depicting BlackWarGreymon GM with his sword in both hands, its tip resting between his feet. Whoever had carved his eyes did an extraordinary job, making them look both depressed and happy.

At that moment, Elecmon was telling BlackWarGreymon's story to a large group of In-Training and Baby Digimon at the base of the statue. Let's listen as he finishes. "…And so ended the life of BlackWarGreymon. But in dying, he saved our entire world from destruction. The Crest of Destiny made the Digidestined strong enough to defeat MaloMyotismon, Cherubimon, Armageddemon, and even the almighty Daemon. Even now, it continues to protect our world by maintaining the unseen defenses between the real world and our own. None of this would have been possible without BlackWarGreymon's sacrifice." Elecmon stopped to catch his breath. "It is believed that even though BlackWarGreymon was a Control Spire construct, in the end he died as a true Digimon. He demonstrated many times that he had a heart after all, which, in the end, is all that is necessary to be real. So he could have been reborn at any point in the last few years and we wouldn't know it. Why, he could even be one of you youngsters and _you_ wouldn't know it!" He chuckled. "And that's it for our field trip. Before we head back to Primary Village, would anyone object to stopping at Digitamamon's diner? I'm sure you kids could use some lunch!" The little Digimon cheered happily and happily followed Elecmon as he started for Chinatown. All but one.

A single Digimon remained at the statue, staring in awe at the mighty Dinosaur with his green eyes. For some reason, he felt inexorably drawn to the memorial; as if it held some great secret or mystery that only he could solve. He stared at the statue for several minutes, trying to figure out its riddle. Eventually, the rumble of his stomach broke him from his silent speculations. Reluctantly, BlackKoromon turned from the memorial and bounced after his friends, putting the mystery of the statue at the back of his mind. But even after he and his fellows had returned to Primary Village, and were sound asleep in their cribs, BlackKoromon's dreams were constantly filled with a solemn figure, holding a sword, his eyes full of sadness and, at the same time, joy…

THE END

Me: DONE!

BWG: Good. I'm leaving now.

Me: Wait, can I ask you a question first?

BWG: Whatever it is, the answer is no.

Me: You mean you WOULDN'T mind becoming my partner for life? Great!

BWG: (Dumbstruck.) But-I-you…oh ****.

Me: I hope you all enjoyed my first venture into Digimon fiction. I'm going to take a break for a little while, but when I get back I'm going to try my hand at Tamers. That should prove to be fun.

BWG: Damn you and your mind tricks! Release me at once or-

Me: Or you'll what? I've got the D-Power here, bub! It says right here that you're my partner and that's final.

BWG: @#$%&!

Me: We're really going to have to work on your word usage. Bye for now! Don't forget to review!


End file.
